


Stalker

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fanfic I ever wrote. It even took me a couple of years to post it LJ, so its not that great. I did edit it some more, but yeah not my best work in the world lol

_“Ruki!” Reita said, wandering on an empty stage. “Kai, Uruha, Aoi? Where are you guys?” The sound of footsteps filled his ears.“Who’s there? You guys this isn’t funny!” The blonde yelled, as he looked around._

_“Akira,” said a mysterious voice.  Reita turned and was surprised to find no one._

_“Who’s there?” His voice was shaking. “Stop hiding and come out damn it! This is a stupid prank you’re pulling Aoi!”_

_“But I’m not Aoi. Ahm, you’re so cute when you’re scared Akira.” The voice was echoing throughout the stadium._

_“Damn it. Who are you? What do you want?” Yelled the frightened bassist._

_“Hmm…I want…you!”The voice’s laughter surrounded the blonde as a large black shadow started to overtake him._

“ _Aah!_ ” He jumped up in his bed, trying to breathe as his body shook with fear. He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath only to inhale sharply at someone banging on his door.

“ _Reita!_ _Reita are you ok_?” Uruha’s voice was muffled.

“Open the door!” Kai order as he shook the knob.

“Hang on I got the key” As Ruki opened the door they all rushed in.

“Are you okay? You were yelling…” Aoi pointed out. The drummer switched on the lights and they stared at the empty room waiting for an answer.

“Uh… _oh_! I just had nightmare was all.” He giggled “How did you guys…get in my room?”

“Um…we have the extra key.”

“Shut up Uruha,” The singer said seriously. “Reita, you need to change your clothes. You’re soaked in sweat.”

The others hadn’t even realized it, but then they looked down to see their friend’s face dripping and his shirt slightly darker in some areas.

“I guess your right “ The bassist giggled. As he stood up, he suddenly felt dizzy and lost his balance, falling onto Ruki.

“ _Reita_!” Aoi, Kai, and Uruha said simultaneously, failing to catch him. The singer groaned from the full force of his friend, but found the blonde shaking and breathing hard. He was worried at Reita’s strange behavior here lately.

“S-sorry Ru,” He said pulling himself off his friend.

“It’s ok. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”The vocalist asked as he was helped up.

“Yeah I just felt really light headed. I’m probably still tired.”

“Hurry up and change your clothes so you can go back to sleep. We need to be up again in four hours to go check out the concert hall.” Kai’s voice sounded like he was annoyed. Who wouldn’t be though? He was rudely awakened by his friend screaming bloody murder over a dream.

“Oh. Sorry you guys, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go ahead and go back to bed.” 

“You sure you’re ok?”The honey blonde asked.

“I’m fine, now go to bed” Reita said pushing them to the door. He quickly closed the door on them before they could respond and whispered to himself. “I wish I was ok. What am I going to do? I can’t tell them, they might stop the tour. I can’t let that happen. Not after all the hard work everyone did to get here.” He changed his clothes as instructed, took the wet sheets off the bed, laid back down, and went back to sleep.

“Reita.” A voice sung, as finger a finger poked the blonde’s cheek .“Wake up.”

“I’mup, I’mup” He slurred his words as he rolled, slapping the hand away.

“Come on, wake up. We have to get ready.”Aoi said as he stood up from the bed.

Reita yawned as he raised up “Get out so I can change.”

“Kai said to be out in ten minutes” The guitarist said closing the door. The blonde lazily got out of bed and got in the shower.

‘Please don’t let it happen again.’ Reita thought as the steaming water hit his cold skin. Closing his eyes, he remembered the letter that started all of this.

— Flashback — 

“Hey we got fanmail.” Aoi said cheerfully picking some of the letters up from the large pile. He threw some at each member then took some of his own. They were excited to get them, but were hoping to have more sent through email by now.

“Why are fangirls so mushy?”The singer asked putting his down with his other ones, not even reading it.

“Creepy.” Reita whispered after reading one of his.

“What? What does it say?” Aoi asked trying to open his envelope as neatly as possible.

_“Dear Akira,_

_Someday we’ll be together, married like I dreamt last night. I can’t wait to see you again. I hope to see your nose again, too. You have such a pretty nose, I’m glad you hide it so that only you and I can see it. I’d love to see your naked body and feel your silky smooth ski—_

Ok I can’t read this crap.” The bassist said crumbling it up and tossing it in trash.

“Aww Reita you should finish reading it.” Aoi said with a big grin on his face and Kai and Uruha snickering behind him.

“No way! It’s creepy as hell!”

Then a week later he got another letter with a vase of roses. “Aww that’s so cute. Reita has a secret admirer.” Kai sung in a baby voice which was annoying the hell out of the blonde, but he opened the letter.

_Dear beautiful Akira,_

_You know, you shouldn’t have thrown my last letter away like that. You should have read it all. I was really sad when you did that. But that’s ok you probably got those letters all the time, so you probably hate them. You better read all of this one or else! Oh and don’t tell the others I send you letters, I don’t want them to get jealous._

_Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful lips. I can’t wait to kiss them._

_-Your Secret Lover_

“So what did it say?” Kai nosed in to find out.

”None of your business!” Reita harshly yelled then saw the drummer with a sad face “uh, sorry for yelling”

— End of Flashback — 

He came back to the present staring at his feet “It’s been two months now and they haven’t stop coming since then. The roses, too.”

“Reita how long do you plan on being in there” Ruki yelled through the door “We’re waiting on you”

“Sorry I’ll be out in a minute” He turned off the shower and started to get out. The singer was heading out the bedroom door when heard what sounded like a crash from the bathroom. He sprinted to the bathroom door and started banging on it “Reita are you ok?... _Reita answer me!”_

The short man started ramming his body into the door. Aoi heard the ruckus and ran in to see Ruki bash open the door. He gasped when he saw his friend laying on the floor. “ _Akira! Guys help!_ ”

The others were soon running in to find the brunette turning their bassist over.

“What happened?” Kai asked.

“I don’t know. Oh god his head is bleeding.” Ruki whimpered. 

“Here,” Aoi handed him a towel, “Press it against his cut.”

“An ambulance is on its way.” Uruha said closing his phone. The raven reached for his own phone as he walked out the room to call their manager.  As he did though, the blonde started grunting.

“Akira? What happened? Can you hear me?” The vocalist panicked as Reita looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something, but then he passed out again.

“Calm down Ruki.” Their leader said smoothly to try and stop him from shaking their friend. They stayed there, waiting in silence as fear filled their bodies. None of them had ever been knocked out before, they didn’t know what else to do. It was taking so long for help to get there and Ruki was starting to freak out more at the amount of blood the towel was soaking up. They felt relief run through their bodies when they heard people running down the hall way and Aoi went to show them in.

“Where is he?” Asked a paramedic as he walked through the door

“Ru, we have to move so they can help” The brunette grabbed the singer’s arm and dragged him out as they moved in. They watched as the medics wrapped the blonde’s head up and placed him on a stretcher. “We’re going to the Shinzou Hospital. One of you may ride if you want.”

“I’ll go” Ruki said and started walking with them.

“We’ll meet you there” The drummer said. “Let’s go.”

As they walked in the emergency room they spotted their vocalist sitting in a chair looking down. Kai knew he was scared by the way he was shaking his leg. “Ruki.”  

“What did they say? Is he ok?” Aoi asked.

“I don’t know, they haven’t came out yet” Ruki’s voice shook. They sat down next to him and patted his shoulders. They were all worried about their friend, but they knew he was going to be okay. Reita was a tough guy, he could handle himself. Ruki was fidgeting with his fingers as the others sat calmly beside him. It was so quiet in the waiting room though. There were about four other people in there, so it shouldn’t have been this quiet. At least it felt that for them. The big hand on the clock seemed to have moved slowly, but eventually made a complete circle and a half when a doctor finally walked to them.

“Suzuki Akira’s friends?” He was a middle aged, thin man with black hair.

“Yes,” They all said at once.

“I’m his doctor.”

“How is he? What happened?” The honey blonde asked impatiently

“Calm down now. He has a minor concussion. All tests checked out and he should be fine.”

“But what happened?” Ruki asked.

“You said he was in the shower right? He probably just slipped.” The doctor explained

“But his feet were on the floor mat and about three feet from the side of the shower” Kai said observantly. “It looked like he was already out of the shower when he fell.”

“He might have just got too hot, fell and hit his head. We won’t really know until we ask him.” The doctor said. “In any case I’ll be back to tell you when he wakes up and you can see him then. He needs his rest so we should leave him be for now.”

“Hey, why don’t you guys go and see the stadium. I’ll stay and call you when he wakes up.” Aoi said gently. The singer was about to object, but the raven continued. “Listen we all can’t be here worried and going out of our minds. Plus if we turned around Ruki would sneak in there to see him, and we don’t need you to be kicked out now do we?”

“He’s right” Uruha said as he walked next to the brunette. “We should go and get calmed down a little bit before we see him”

“Okay then” The vocalist whispered. “Call us as soon as he wakes up.”

“Don’t worry I will, I will.” Aoi reassured him, then the three left with their heads down.

“Whoa! This concert hall is huge” Uruha said with excitement

“I wish Reita could see this” Ruki mumbled with his head down.

“And he will, when he gets out.” Kai sighed.

“This is all my fault”

“No it’s not! These things happen so don’t blame yourself.”

“If I hadn’t rushed him to get of the shower he wouldn’t have fell.”

 “Calm down he just has minor concussion it’s not like it’s life threatening” The drummer said, but then quiet giggling caught their attentions.

_“What the hell is so funny Uruha?”_ Ruki yelled 

“I-it’s just, it’s funny because as soon as Kai said that your face got bright red.” The guitarist bursted out laughing again. Then the brunette’s face turned a dark shade as he smiled, putting his hand over his face trying to hide it and the fact he was blushing. He groaned as he ran down the aisle and jumped onto the stage. He took a deep breath as he turned and looked around at the seats. Rows upon rows, there was even a second level to this place. They were very excited to be playing here. The other two were laughing as they approached him. He smiled as he skipped across the stage, but he stopped when he heard someone’s phone going off. He looked over at Kai to see him opening up his phone.

“Hello. How is he?...That’s good. We’ll be there in a little bit. Bye.”The drummer closed his phone and smiled. “Reita just woke up”

As they arrived they got their visitor passes and met up with Aoi in Reita’s room on the second floor.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Ruki asked loudly not even thinking.

“Quiet, he has a headache.” The raven flicked the singer upside the head. The shorter gave him a death glare, the guitarist just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Aoi had won that battle.

“It’s too bright in here” the blonde whispered, putting his arm over his head and almost automatically, Ruki turned the lights off.

“Thanks Ru… I got really dizzy when I was getting out of the shower and I tried to grab something, but I just went numb and collapsed. I don’t remember much after that. The doctor said I had a concussion and I should stay here for the night. He said one of you guys can stay with me tonight since my family is too far…away to get here. None of you…have told them…right? I told the doc I…I...didn’t want…w-want them to know…so…please…don’t tell.”

“Rei? Are you ok?” Uruha whimpered.

“Really…tired. Pain medicine…” The blonde mumbled. He closed eyes and breathed heavily as he fell back to sleep.  

“So whose gonna stay the night?” The doctor had popped up out of nowhere, startling them.

“Ruki probably” Kai spoke up.

“I agree. I don’t want to sound like douche but, I really want to sleep in a bed.” Uruha whined. The singer gave his death stare another try, but on the honey blonde this time. “Um, you know what I can stay here if you want” 

“No it’s ok I’ll stay here tonight” Ruki smiled.

“Um, maybe we should have Aoi stay the night.” They looked at the drummer strangely. “Well, this way we know Ru won’t rap—ow _, ow, Ow!”_  

Ruki was pinching and twisting their poor leader’s arm “You don’t want to finish that sentence.”

“Agreed. By the way may we know your name doctor?” Kai trying to change the subject and get his injured arm back. The singer let go of him with a victory smile as they turned to him.

 “You can call me Doc, since Mr. Suzuki already started calling me that. I’ll just take it as my new nickname.” He said happily. “Now since it’s still in the afternoon I’ll have to ask you to leave for now so he may rest. Oh, yes you…”

“Matsumoto Takanori.” Ruki giggled.

“… will be the one staying correct?” 

“Yes”

“Ok I’ll need to write your name down and you need to be here by 8:30 to stay with him”

“Alright I’ll be here” He whispered as they were leaving the room.

**_“Akira”_ **

_“It’s that voice again. Who’s there? Who are you?”Reita yelled fearfully._

_“ **You shouldn’t have thrown away the roses I gave you. You will love me.”**_

_“No! Go away! Leave me alone!”_

“Rei, wake up! God damn it! Wake up!”

The blonde opened his eyes to see a shadow and without thinking, he punched the person above him. He cried out as he rolled off the bed and fell onto the hard floor.

“ _Ow. Reita! What the hell did you do that for!”_ Ruki yelled as he gripped his cheek and stumbled back. The bassist didn’t hear him, he was just trying to make it to the door, but the singer grabbed him and head butted him. Which wasn’t a good idea for either one of them. They groaned and gripped their foreheads. “Reita what’s going on, are you okay?” The brunette asked with one eye closed, trying not pay attention to the pain he just caused himself. 

“Ru-Ruki? What the-? What’s, _ow,_ my head. _Why the hell did you do that?”_  

“ _Me?_ You’re the one who punched me when I was trying to wake you up. You were have a pretty bad nightmare, yelling in your sleep and stuff.” Ruki said as he lifted his friend off the floor.

 “Sorry I just saw a shadow. I freaked out and it was just a reflex”

 “Come on, let’s get you in bed”

Ruki helped his friend back on the mattress, covered him up, and waited for him to fall asleep before going to sleep on the uncomfortable chair.

“Where did that bruise come from Ru?” Uruha asked the next morning as he started poking it.

“Ow, knock it off” The vocalist slapped the guitarist’s hand away and looked at Reita.

“I said sorry.” He said looking down “Could you guys leave so I can change”

“Yeah.” Ruki said while pushing the others out the door.

“So what happened?” Kai asked when they got out.

“Well, Reita was having nightmare, so I tried to wake him but he freaked out and punched me, _then_ tried to run out, but fell and well I head butted him to snap him out of it.”

“Dumbass,” The honey blonde giggling

“Well it worked.”  

The three of them busted out laughing, unable to contain it anymore.

“Umm you done?” Reita asked walking in on the laughing fit.

They got silent, but the singer gave him a faint smile.

“Hey Doc” The blonde said waving. The doctor waved back and smiled as he approached the group.

 “Suzuki, you’re looking better. So how do you feel?”

“I’m feeling better and just call me Reita.”   

“Ok so if you have any intense headaches come back, and here’s a prescription for some pain medicine.”

 “Ok I will.” ‘Even though I already have one from Ruki head butting me.’ Reita thought looking at his friend. The singer turned and walked away.“Okay lets go where ever we’re supposed go to today.”

“Well if you want we can go to the stadium. I mean we have a concert in two days you should see it before we go for rehearsal” Kai suggested 

“Yeah that’s good and by the sound of it, there isn’t anything else to do today, huh?” The blonde pointed out.

“Yeah that’s right, all we gonna do is hang around the hotel.” The honey blonde said.

“Okay , let’s go then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

        “Whoa” Reita said looking around the stadium.

“It’s huge isn’t it?” The drummer pointed out.“We need to be back tomorrow morning at ten to finish setting up and do some rehearsal.”

“Yeah, try not to wake us again Reita” Uruha said, poking his friend’s side. The blonde was happy to have his nose band on because he became beet red.

“Okay I guess we should go to the hotel and rest up. Besides Reita, you need to take your pain medicine.” The singer said walking towards the door.

“Yeah and I need a smoke” Aoi pointed at the no smoking sign.

“Me too” The honey blonde shouted, pulling out his cigarettes

“Hey don’t light them in here!” Kai yanked the lighter away before he could light the stick.

“Come on, let’s go” Reita said leading them out. He looked up at the darkened sky. “Looks like it’s going to rain”

“No way, looks more like it’s gonna storm. We should check the weather when we get back.”

“Let’s hurry or we won’t need to look up the weather.” The raven shouted, starting the car as the others got in.

When they returned to the hotel, Uruha turned on the weather channel. Reita and Aoi sat down and started playing cards that were on the table. Ruki went to the window and started staring out at the sky.

 “Um...so who decided to all pile up in my room?” Kai asked, closing the door.

“Your room was closest to the elevator” the raven pointed out

“Your room has a better view than mine” The singer said still staring out the window.

“I like your TV better.” Uruha said as he flipped through the channels. There was a long pause after that..

“So Reita, what’s your excuse?” The drummer giggled.

“Well you see, I was at the hospital and somebody scared me so I punched him. Then as payback he head butted me, causing me to be temporarily confused.”

They all looked at Ruki, who was still staring out the window. They started giggling because they saw the singer’s ears turning red. The four of them tried to not to laugh, but they could no longer contain it. They just bursted into giggles, but Reita yelped gripping his head and wincing in pain.

“Oh crap we forgot your medicine” The singer said walking to him.“Aoi give me the keys. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Be careful it’s about to  start storming” The guitarist said pointing at the tv. Ruki shook his head and closed the door.

“Lay down. Uruha get a wet rag” Kai said forcing the blonde on his back.

“I’m fine. You guys don’t need to freak out like this.” The bassist said trying to sit back up.

“Doc told us to do this if you got a headache all of a sudden. So lay down,” Kai grunted pushing Reita back down. “Doctor’s orders.”

The blonde awoke to the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning outside the window. It took him a minute to remember that he was in the drummer’s hotel room.

He grunted sitting up. “Kai? You in here?” When no one responded, he realized he was alone, so he got up and headed to the door.

“...ill asleep so try to be quiet.” That was the brunette.

‘I wonder who he’s talking to.’ Thought Reita as he reached for the door handle. He opened it just as Kai was about to and behind him stood Ruki with a bag, both staring at him.

“Ah, you’re up, is your headache gone?” The drummer asked as he stepped in and he turned on the light. The bassist opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Ruki hit his arm with the bag , giving it to him.

“Sorry it took so long, they were having problems at the pharmacy.”

 “Drink it down with this” Kai grabbed a water out of the fridge and threw it to his friend.

“Thanks” The blonde said catching the bottle.”What time is it?”

“Almost seven,” Aoi said walking in as the other took his medicine.

“Seven? It’s so dark out.”

“It’s been storming. The news said it was going to get bad tonight.”

“Where’s Uruha?” Reita asked looking around.

“At the bar. I’m going to get him before he gets drunk, again.” Kai said.

“He said he wouldn’t get drunk this time.” Aoi sighed.

“Yeah right.” Ruki mumbled.

“I’ll be right back” The drummer said leaving the room.

 “How long was I out,” Reita asked scratching his head “I mean I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“You passed out a little after we laid you down. The doctor said that it might happen.” The raven said proudly.

            It was dead quiet in the room except for the rain hitting the window. Reita and Aoi were playing another game of cards while Ruki watched a show. The bassist was about to pull a card from the deck when there was knocking at the door. The guitarist got up and opened it to surprisingly see a sober Uruha. “I knew you could it!”

“What?” the honey blonde asked and tilted his head in confusion.

“I said you wouldn’t get drunk if you went with the promise that you wouldn’t drink a lot.” The raven said as he hopped up and down, clapping his hands.

“I’m honestly surprised with you Uruha” Ruki said smiling.

“Hey I don’t get drunk every time I go to a bar!”

The singer started giving him a death glare and so the staring contest begun. But it quickly ended when everyone heard loud _growling_ sound. They all looked at each other until their eyes landed on the red faced blonde.

“Uh...I think I’m hungry.” Reita said sticking out his tongue.

 “Well, anyone up for pizza?”Aoi asked, grabbing the phone book. They shook their heads in agreement so the guitarist called ‘Heaven’s pizza’ place. Ordering four pizzas “We have to go pick it up in like thirty minutes. It’s a little ways down so I’m going to go ahead and drive down there, who wants to come?”

“I’ll go” Ruki said walking to the door.

“We’ll be here wai—“

“No you two will be here, I’ll be in the bar.” Uruha interrupted their drummer.

“But you can’t. What if Reita passes out again?” Kai whined.

“I’m not going to pass out!” The blonde huffed as he sat down.

“Pwease don’t go.” The leader begged giving it all with his puppy eyes.

“Fine, but I better get some beer out of this.”

“We’ll be back shortly” The singer laughed as they walked out.

Kai and Uruha joined Reita on the couch. They sat there listening to the rain hitting the window. The drummer finally noticed the remote so he grabbed it and started flipping through the channels, but then the blonde stood up.

“Ok. I’m going to take a shower.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Uruha asked.

“I’m _ok_ to take a shower by myself. I’m not going pass out every time I do something.” Reita said as he walked out the door.

“Wait, at least take it in here.”

“I’m not a baby guys. If I start feeling dizzy I’ll call you, ok.” The blonde said while closing the door, not giving them the chance to respond. He sighed as he walked down the hall, but his body froze. There was a vase full of red roses with a letter in front of his door.

‘Not again’ He thought. He quickly picked it up and went into his room. He started shaking as he opened the letter.

_My Dear Beautiful Akira,_

_Why! Why won’t you accept my love? I’m always giving you roses to show my love to you. You have no right tossing my feelings around. I give you gift’s and you make me happy when you accept them, but then you turn around and throw them away. That’s ok you’ll be mine soon enough whether you Love Me or Not!_

_\- Your Lover_

_p.s. I hope your head is ok. You need to be more careful when taking a shower._

“What the hell? How does this person know?” His voice shook as tears started filling his eyes. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He grabbed the flowers, threw them and the letter in the trash. “Calm down Reita. It’s probably a prank, yeah a prank.” He told himself as he got into the bathroom. He slipped out of his clothes with shaky arms, then stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on full blast. “This feels nice”

“Hey we’re back” Aoi called as they came through the door.

“Where’s Reita?” Ruki asked.

“In the shower” Uruha said grabbing himself a slice of pizza.

“By himself?”

“You wanted one of us to shower with him?” The honey blonde asked with a smile.

“He’ll be fine. He told us himself that he’s not baby and he’ll call us if he needs help.” Kai said.

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check on him.” The singer said leaving the room. He walked into the other’s hotel room. He couldn’t hear the shower going so he knew the other was done, but he knocked on the door anyways.“Hey Reita, you ok in there?”

“I’m fine. I’m about to come out.” The blonde said. Ruki turned around to leave, but the roses in the trash caught his attention. He walked over to investigate. He saw a piece of paper with something written on it and he was about to pick it up when the bathroom door opened up.

“What are you doing?”

He turned around to find Reita with only a towel on that made him look skinnier than usual. “Why do you have a vase of roses in the trash? When did you get them?” The brunette asked picking up a rose and sniffed it. “They smell nice.”

“Gross. That was in the trash and you put it on your face.”

“Only other things in here are a vase and letter.” Ruki said reaching for it “What’s it say anyways?”

The bassist grabbed it from him and crumbled it up. “It’s just some mushy fanmail.” He said throwing it back in the trash and when he turned to see his blinds open, goose bumps covered his body. Ruki dropped the rose in the trashcan as Reita walked over there and closed the blinds.

“Well the pizza’s here so hurry up so you can eat.” The brunette said leaving the room, but he waited outside for his friend to get dressed, then they walked to their drummer’s room. Kai opened the door for them. They got him some pizza then they all started talking about the concert, then some jokes, and watched tv, except Aoi who was messing with his computer. After a few shows they went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.

**_“Akira. Akira. Akira .I hope your head is ok. You should be more careful.”_ ** _Said the mysterious voice._

_“Le-leave me alone!” Reita screamed fearfully_

**_“Oh silly, silly Akira, you know I’ll never leave you alone. You Shouldn’t Have Tossed My Feelings Around. You Will Be Mine!_ **

_“No!”_ The blonde screamed, falling out of his bed. He looked up at the door. After a minute he was thankful he didn’t wake his band mates this time. “Why do I keep having this nightmare” He asked himself as he crawled back in bed. He rubbed his face and turned over to try to get some more sleep.

“Hey Reita are you ok? You look like shit.” Aoi said as they got into the car the next morning.

“Thanks. I just didn’t sleep well last night. It’s nothing big.”

“Yes it is big. We’re going to be busy today.” Kai huffed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“I’m fine so let’s go”

“Whatever you say.” Ruki mumbled to himself. They all go buckled in as their driver started the car and started driving. The concert hall wasn’t too far away, but it still took about half an hour to get there because of traffic. When they did arrive there, mostly everything was done.

Then their manager walked up to them “We have it taken care of guys. Reita how’s your head?”

“It’s fine. Thanks Sakai.”

“Are you able to perform tomorrow night?”

“I said I was fine, I can play.” The blonde was getting aggravated.

“Well I want the five of you to go to the hotel and get as much rest as possible”

“But we always help.” Kai said

“I know, but you should really rest, especially you Reita. ” The manager said.

“I said I was fine, so let us help out like we said we would.”

“I said no. Now get back to your hotel!” Sakai yelled walking away.

“Hey—” Reita started, but the singer gripped his shoulder.

“Stop it before you hurt yourself.” Ruki said sternly  “We can help another time, so let’s go back.”

“Besides you can sleep some more when we get there” The raven added.

“Fine.” He growled. They walked back to the car and headed back.

“How about we go for drinks later” Kai said, shocking them all.

“That sounds good” Uruha said smiling.

When they got back, Reita took some medicine and took a nap while Aoi and Uruha prepared their guitars as Ruki and Kai hung around watching tv. As it got later, they figured it was getting to be a good time to go have some drinks. They all started to get read while Ruki went to wake their bassist up.

“Hey Rei. Wake up.” The singer said shaking him.

“Mmm. What?”

“You still wanna go get drinks?”

“Yeah.” The blonde whispered as he sat up.

“Ok, put on your shoes and meet us outside.” Ruki said leaving the room

Reita did as told and headed out where the others were at, then they all headed down to the bar. They knew they shouldn’t drink a lot so they just talked for an hour before ordering their second round and then they had few more rounds before Reita yawned.

“Hey I’m gonna go and take my shower and hit the sack.” He said getting up

“You sure?” Uruha asked.

“Yeah, see you guys in the morning.”

“Night.” They all said in semi-unison. Reita went up the elevator and made it to his room but saw another letter waiting for him.

“Come _on_. Not again.” He said as he picked up the letter.

_Dear my Beautiful Akira,_

_Don’t you know you can catch a cold getting out of the shower with only a towel on. I saw him smell one of the roses I gave you. Those weren’t for him! And I saw how he looked at you when you were in that towel. I won’t let anyone else have you!_

Reita crumbled it up and threw it across the room yelling “ _Leave me alone!”_

He went into the bathroom and rubbed his face as he looked into the mirror. He was so sick of this. It was getting worse, it was affecting his health too and he knew it was only a matter of time before his friends start asking questions.

“One more round” Uruha calling the bartender.

“Man I don’t know why Sakai was so harsh today. We just wanted to help out.” Kai remembered.

“Yeah he didn’t have to snap out like that. He needs to get that tampon out of his ass” Ruki said taking a drink. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Are you sure man? It’s still pretty early.” The honey blonde sung.

“Yeah. You guys shouldn’t stay here too much longer either. We have to get up early tomorrow.” Ruki sighed. He finished up his bottle and dug out his wallet to leave some money for the bill. As he stood his body shook and he had the strangest feeling. He shook his head waved to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

        Reita Sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He was sweaty and burning up from the hot water. He wiped the foggy mirror and stared at himself for a bit. It really was only a matter of time before they noticed his poor health. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, to the small refrigerator and opened it up.

 _“I told you never to wear that towel out of the bathroom!”_ A deep voice yelled making the blonde drop the water he had grabbed. He turned to find a tall man, wearing a brown trench coat with a large hood that hid most of his face.

“W-who the hell are you? How did you get in here a-and what do you want?” Reita’s voice shook.

 **“** My beautiful Akira, isn’t obvious? I mean I send you flowers and letters every week. Yet you won’t even reply. Since you won’t give me your love, I guess I’m just gonna have to make you give it to me.” The man said walking towards him. Reita saw his pocketknife in his pile of stuff on the table to his right and ran to grab it, but the man leaped for the bassist before he could reach it. Reita dodged him, but as the blonde tried run past him, the man grabbed the bassist’s arm, pulled him onto the ground, and twisted his arm behind his back.

“ _Get off! Help! Hel—“_ The man punched him, cutting him off. The bassist grunted as he tried to focus his vision.

“You’re so beautiful.” The man licked Reita’s neck as he pulled the towel off and threw it across the room. The blonde felt the man’s hand going down his back and lower.

 _“Your disgusting!”_ The blonde yelled, elbowing the stranger in the side, forcing the man to let go. Reita got up and tried to run, but the man was faster. He grabbed the blonde by the neck, pushed him against the wall, and held him up off the ground.

“ _St-op._ ” Reita gasped.

“I’m gonna make you regret not giving me a chance.” The man punched him in the stomach countless times. Just as he was going to punch Reita in the face, the blonde kicked him between the legs. The man let go and Reita stumbled for the door, but was tackled and the other’s hands wrapped around the his neck again, strangling him. The bassist was kicking with all his might to get free, but it was useless. As Reita started to pass out, he heard the door open and seeing Ruki, he reached out for the brunette as everything was going black.

  _“Akira!”_ The singer yelled. He ran in and kick the man off his friend, then kneeled beside the blonde. _“Akira. Wake up.”_

“ _Why you little twerp!_ ” The man yelled as he got up. The singer lifted up his unconscious friend and dragged him back.

“What’s all the commotion?” A maid asked from the door.

“Hey does someone need help?” Asked an old man walking down the hall.

 _“Call the police!”_ Ruki yelled. The man pushed the brunette down and ran out the door, pushing the maid into the wall.

“Rei?” The singer’s voice shook, checking the other’s neck. “Thank god.” He sighed in relief finding a pulse and his friend breathing fine. He picked up his phone and started dialing,

“I just called the police, they’re on their way.” The maid said.

“Thank you.” The singer said starting dialing again. “Kai, you guys get up here now, Reita was attacked”

“How?”The brunette asked.

“I don’t know just hurry up.” He said then hung up and lifted his unconscious friend.

“Here let me help,”  Said the old man as he came in. Ruki glared at him. “Don’t worry, I’m a retired doctor.” He took Reita out of the brunette’s arms and laid him on his back. The brunette took his jacket off and laid it over his friend’s lower half while the old man was checking his neck and ribs.

 _“What happened?”_ Uruha asked as they ran in.

“Well he doesn’t seem to have any broken bones, he passed out from the lack of oxygen. His ribs don’t seem to be broken. He’ll still need an X-ray to be sure.” The old man said.

“What?” Aoi asked tilting his head as Kai walked over to Reita, but the old man stopped him.

“We can’t surround him, he might not get enough air.”

 “Ruki what happened?” The raven asked.

As the singer opened his mouth to speak, the old man interrupted. “You should wait for the police. That way you’ll only have to explain it once.”

Ruki shook his head and looked down at his friend and saw him waking up. “Rei!” 

The blonde started sitting up, but jolted as he grabbed his ribs and whimpered.

“Lay back down” The old man gently pushed him back down.

Kai grabbed the blanket off the bed and laid it on top of the bassist. “We don’t need you to catch a cold too.”

“They’re coming.” The maid pointed out still standing in the hall.

She moved out of the way as two men walked into the room. A tall man with military cut light brown hair and a shorter man with shoulder length black hair. “I’m officer Holland and this is my partner, officer Reto. We’re going to have to get all your statements before you leave tonight. Who was the one attacked?” The taller one said.

“I was.” Reita whispered as he managed to sit up. The taller officer walked over and kneeled. “Are you ok to make a statement before you go to the hospital?”

“Yeah. Um…I…c-can I put some clothes on first?”

“Hey grab him some boxers or something.”  Officer Holland said to Kai. The drummer grabbed a pair of boxers out of one of the suitcases and gave them to Reita. The maid was talking to the other officer with the old man outside so he put them on under the blanket. Then he put on Ruki’s jacket and stood up with the help of the officer. He sat down on the couch where the singer and Kai sat on both sides of him.

“Are you ready now?”Holland asked impatiently.

“We all went to the bar, but I decided to come back up early to take a shower and go to bed. When I got out of the bathroom, I went to the refrigerator. All of a sudden I heard a man yell at me.” Reita watched as the officer finished writing.

“I need more details like where he punched you, did he sexual assault you?” Holland asked as he looked up to find the blonde shaking and looking down. “What did he do?”

“H-he…when he pulled me down he l-licked my neck and called me beautiful and…” The bassist got quiet and wrapped his arms around himself.

“And?” The officer asked. Reita’s face turned red and he closed his eyes holding back tears.

 Uruha bent down beside him.“He needs to know.”

“H-he pulled my towel off and he…he…”

“He touched you?” The officer asked heartlessly. The blonde shook his head shamefully.

“Where?”

“My back and then o-on my…” Reita was mumbling.

“Ass?” Holland asked. The blonde shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Ok where did he hit you?”

The bassist continued to tell what happened up until he blacked out, then the cop questioned Ruki, then the others.

“Ok do you remember what he looked like, what he was wearing?” Holland continued. Reita shook his head no.

“He was maybe 6’2-6’3, um...He was buff,  twice the size of Rei. He was wearing a brown cloak and a hood over his face.” Ruki said closing his eyes trying to remember.

Officer Reto dismissed the maid and the old man and came in with Sakai. “The maid said he either had black or dark brown hair, had a scar from his forehead to the middle of his neck. She said he was between 6 to 6’4 and big. Also, this man says that he’s your manager.”

“Ah, yes he is.” Kai said standing up.

“What happened Reita?” The manager asked ignoring the drummer. He walked up to find him sleeping on Ruki’s shoulder.

“Do not wake him” Ruki said harshly.

“He needs to go to the hospital.” The manager said reaching to shake him.

The leader grabbed his arm. “We’re waiting for the officers to finish. Reita said so.”

“When are you officers going to be done?” The manager asked interrupting Uruha.

“When he’s done with his statement. We have and ambulance already headed here. Also we need to switch your hotels so don’t all of you go to the hospital yet.” Holland said turning back to the honey blonde.

“I’ll find another hotel.”Sakai said leaving the room. After they finished the paramedics came in and woke up Reita to put him on the stretcher. Aoi walked out with him.

“Aoi,” Kai called “I’ll pack your stuff so go ahead with Reita”

“Ok.” Aoi said getting into the elevator.

“We’re going to place officers outside his hospital room.” Reto said sincerely. Kai and Uruha left to pack their bags as Ruki started packing the blonde’s bags. When he was doing so, he saw a crumbled piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and after he read it he got the officers’ attention.

“Hey. I think this is from the man that attacked Reita,” The singer said handing the paper to Holland, “There’s another paper like it in the trash. Reita wouldn’t let me read it earlier when I saw it. I think the roses came with it.”

Reto inspected the trash can pulling out  the paper and opened it up. “Yeah this man is a stalker.”

“We need to get to the hospital and ask Reita about these.” Holland said heading out.

“I’m coming with you” Ruki said putting Reita’s things down. “ Yo, Kai , Uruha, I’m going to the hospital with Holland. We need Reita to explain something to us.”

Ruki got into the elevator when Kai came out. “Wait  you have to help us—” the elevator doors closed before he could finish “—pack. Or not. Looks like we’re on our own to pack everything Uruha.” The brunette waited for a response. “Uruha?” He went in the room to find the other sleeping on the couch. “Ok, I guess I’m on my own.”

Ruki, Holland, and Reto walked into the emergency room to find Aoi buying candy from the dispenser.

“What room is he in?” Holland asked.

“Room 304. Why?”  The raven asked. Holland walked past without answering. The guitarist grabbed the officer’s arm. “Wait he just got back to sleep, don’t wake him up.”

“He forgot to tell us something very important. Now let go of me.” Holland said yanking his arm away.

“Aoi it’s ok.” Ruki put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and followed the officer. Aoi and Reto walked behind them. When they got to the room the guitarist got in front of the door and stopped.

“Before we go in, what did he forget to tell you?”

“We found two letters. Both from the stalker.” Said Holland as he pushed Aoi out of the way and flipped the lights on. “Hey, wake up.” He ordered, but the blonde continued to sleep silently. He growled. “I said wake up!” He started shaking the bassist.

“Hey knock it off he’s hurt!” Ruki yelled as he pulled Holland’s hand off.

“Mmm.” Reita moaned as he awoke.

“How long have you’ve been receiving these letters?” The older officer held up the papers. The bassist was shocked to see him holding them.“What? You think we wouldn’t find them? I see these letters all the time. Now how long have been getting these?” 

“For the past two and a half months.” Reita said, sitting up putting his hands together.

“What? Why didn’t you tell us?” Aoi asked.

“I didn’t want to risk the tour being stopped. I thought the letters would stop when we left Kyoto. But they didn’t.” He said, clenching his hands together. He looked up to find Ruki’s hands in fists and a pissed expression.

 _“How many have you gotten?”_ the singer was trying to hold in his anger.

“About three or four every week with a vase of red roses. Except for the first letter, it came with other fanmail.”

“You should have notified the police when you got the second or third letter. It might not have escalated this far if you had.” Said Reto.

Reita looked down. “I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t want the tour to—”He was silenced when Ruki punched the wall beside him.

“ _Who cares about the damn tour! You were in danger, you should have told us. If that man had attacked you at a different time, he could have raped and killed you!_ ” The brunette’s face was as red as his bloody knuckles. Reita started shaking and his face went pale. All of sudden, he jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom where he started puking

“Akira.” the singer whimpered as he ran in to help.

“Excuse me, but you can’t shout, there are other patients in here!” a nurse walked in and snapped at them.

“Sorry ma’m we’ll be quiet,” Aoi said

“Do you still have any of the letters?” Holland tried to continue questioning.

“No, I throw them away when I receive them.” The blonde whimpered over the toilet

“Here let’s get you back in bed.” Ruki said, helping him up. Aoi went in and helped lead Reita out.

“Excuse me,” A different nurse interrupted “We’re ready to take x-rays. Would you help me get him get into that wheelchair?” She pointed next the bed where the chair was at.

“Yes.” The singer said. He put Reita’s arm over his shoulder as Aoi brought the wheelchair around. The blonde sat down and then the nurse pushed him out. 

“We’re gonna go and find a hotel for you.” Reto said

“Wait our manager was already doing that when we left. Maybe you should talk to him first.” Aoi said

“Ok, give us his number.” Holland opened his pad ready to write. Aoi felt his pockets for his phone. “Um. Ruki do you have your phone?”

He checked his pockets. “Oops. I left it at the hotel.”

“That’s ok,” the officer closed his pad. “We’ll go back and talk to him at the hotel.”

“Uruha. _Uruha._ Wake up!” Kai was shaking him.

“Huh? Did I doze off?” The honey blonde asked, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll finish packing.”

“Too late for that. I got it done already.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked standing up walking to the packed bags. Then Holland and Reto walked in looking around.

“Where’s your manager?” Holland asked.

“In the next room grabbing the rest of Ruki’s things.” Kai said. “So what did you have to talk to Reita about?”

Holland ignored him and walked off to the next room to talk to Sakai.

“We found letters in Reita’s room and it seems the man that attacked him, was stalking him. For about two months now he has been receiving letters and roses.” Reto answered the question.

“What? No that can’t be, he would have told us.” Said Kai.

“He said he didn’t want the tour to be stopped.”

“Why would he...” Uruha mumbled to himself, but shook his head. “Anyways, is Ruki and Aoi still at the hospital?”

“Yeah I think they might stay the night there.”

“Did you find a hotel?” Holland asked walking into the next room.

“Yes, I got a whole floor reserved. We’re about to take the bags there and then check on Reita.”Sakai said.

“I don’t think you’ll see him if you go. They had just took him for x-rays when we were leaving. He also was vomiting, so he might not be up to talking.” Holland said picking up the bags.

“That may be, but we’re still going.” The other said as walked out.“Ok, Uruha. Kai. You got everything?”

“Yeah.” They came out with their bags.

“Ok. Let’s go. Do you mind helping with the bags officer, since you already have them in your hand.”

“We’re heading down there anyways.” Holland said walking towards the elevator.

They all went down put their bags in the cars and then headed out. The officers headed to the station while Uruha, Kai and their manager headed towards the hospital. When they got there they meet up with Aoi.

“Where’s Ruki?” Kai asked looking around.

“He fell asleep in the room. Reita is still getting x-rays.”

“You should all go to the hotel and rest. Holland said that there are officers outside his room, he’ll be safe. Aoi go get Ruki.” Sakai said.

“No. Ruki said he wanted to stay the night with him. They said he could so he’s going to.” Aoi said.

“I’m going to take you three to the hotel then. I’ll come back to see how Reita is doing.” Their manager said walking back out. The three of them followed him out and headed to the new hotel.  

As the nurse put a blanket over Ruki, he woke up.

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean wake you.” The nurse whispered.

“Mmm. It’s ok.” Ruki looked around to find Reita sound asleep. “So is he ok?”

“He doesn’t have any broken bones, but one of his ribs has a hair line fracture. Also, the muscles on his rib cage are bruised. He kept passing out during the tests. We believe it’s from stress, lack of nutrients, and sleep.” The nurse said.

“Lack of nutrients? Does that mean he hasn’t been eating?”

“That or not eating enough. It’s probably from being stressed out.” The nurse said. “Now , you should lay down and get some rest. That bed is free if you would like to lay on it.”

“Ok.” Said Ruki walking to the bed. He laid down and the nurse turned the light off and closed the door.

“I thought it was my imagination when I saw you with that towel on, but you’ve lost a lot of weight and gotten weak. What kind of friends are we? You’ve been hiding your pain and we should have noticed that something was wrong. But we didn’t. We didn’t even see how tired you’ve been. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Reita said, surprising Ruki. “I-I should have told you about the letters.”

“How long were you awake?”

“Since the nurse said you could sleep in the bed. I didn’t want to open my eyes because the lights were on.”

“In any case, why haven’t you been eating?”

“Because every time I ate I would just puke it up. I don’t know why I did.”

He slowly sat up.“So when we had pizza and you went to the bathroom, you puked.”

“Yeah.”

“How did we not notice?” Ruki asked, slapping himself on the forehead.

“We were having a lot of fun.”

“Yeah but still—”

“There’s nothing you could do about it now.” Reita said. There was a long pause.

“Go to sleep. You need your rest.” Ruki said laying back down.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Hey what about the concert tomorrow night?”

“We’ll probably cancel it.”

“We can’t, not when it’s so close!”

“Your health is more important right now than the concert.”

“I don’t want to cancel it. I don’t want to give that man the pleasure of scaring me out of a live.”

“Rei.” Ruki whispered.

“I want to Ru. So please, don’t have them cancel it.” Reita mumbling falling asleep.

“Ok Rei, I’ll try.” Ruki whispered, turning over to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            Ruki was awoken from the sun shining through the blinds. He quickly got up and closed them before it could wake up Reita, then he headed out.

“Miss,” He caught a nurse’s attention “if he wakes up, could you tell him that I’ll be back later.”

“Sure”

“Thanks.” He walked out and caught a cab and headed to the hotel. When he arrived he asked the front desk where the rooms are and then headed up. He banged on Aoi’s door until he answered it

“You’re back.” The guitarist yawned.

“Wake Kai up.” Ruki said as walked over and started banging on Uruha’s door. Aoi did the same and when the drummer came out, they went into the other guitarist’s room.

“Did Sakai cancel the concert yet?” Ruki asked.

“Not yet. When he wakes up he said he was going to call in.” Kai said.

“Good. Reita still wants to do it.”

“What? How can he? He’s just been assaulted and hospitalized.” The honey blonde gasped.

“He said he didn’t want it to be cancelled because he didn’t want to give that man the pleasure of scaring him.” The singer said with his head down.

“There’s no way he can.” Their leader whimpered. He scratched his head and looked at the others.

“He’s taking pain medicine.” Ruki said.

“What about where he got punched in the face?” Aoi asked

“It’s just a small scratch. Listen he begged me not to let it be cancelled.”

“Is he absolutely sure about this?”Sakai asked. Their manager had been in the doorway listening the whole time.

“Yes.”

“Then I won’t cancel, but the first sign of him having any trouble, you’re stopping.” He said leaving the room.

“I have to go let Reita know.” Ruki grabbed the car keys.

“We’ll come to. They didn’t get to see him last night.” Aoi said as looked at the other two.

The four of them headed out the door and to the hospital. When they arrived they found their friend still asleep.

“Reita. Reita wake up” Ruki said shaking him gently.

“Ru? Mmm,” The blonde stretched a little bit. “What’s up?”

“The concert is still on. The manager said if you have any problems, we’ll stop. Are you sure you’re ok to do this?”

“Yeah, I want to.” He said sitting up.

“We brought you some fresh clothes” Uruha said placing a shirt, pants and a nose band on his bed.

“Thanks.”

“We’ll leave the room while you change just tell us when you’re done.” Kai said. Everyone left the room so he could change clothes. When he was done, they walked to the desk to check Reita out and asked for a prescription.

“Wait here. I’ll have to call the doctor that treated you.” Said the nurse, but when she picked up the phone, she noticed the man walking up to them.

“Reita!” They turned when they heard his name.

“Doc.” The bassist sounded surprised.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t see you that much last night.” Doc said

“You were my doctor?”

“It doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember. You kept on passing out last night. Are you sure you want to check out so early?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Reita said.

“Ok I’ll write you new prescription.” Doc took out a pamphlet.

They ran by the pharmacy, then headed to the stadium. When they arrived they did sound check first and then they had to get ready. They picked out that night’s outfits and got their hair done. Uruha wore his black and red outfit with laced gloves. His hair was flattened and stuck up in the back and side. Aoi wore his black jacket, with ruffles down the chest, over a black and white shirt, his jacket went past his thighs and ruffled, and had on black shiny pants. His hair was put back in a pony tail with strands in his face. Reita wore his black and white outfit with the straps around his thighs. His hair was spiked up everywhere with a few flat pieces in his face. Ruki wore his black shirt, black and gold jacket and pants with a grey tie. His hair was spiked out around his head. Kai wore his black shirt with his white jacket and white pants, and his black and white scarf. His hair was waved out on the right side of his face. Then they started their rehearsal. There hadn’t been any problems all day and they were glad at how good it was going.

It was finally time for the concert and the stadium quickly filled up with their fans. The concert was going really well. They were getting through every song so far, but a few songs from finishing, the bassist’s medicine started wearing off and he was doing his best to ignore it.

 _‘Three more songs, just three more.’_ He thought to himself, trying to breath more calmly. The next song came up, as they were playing Reita remembered he had a solo in this one. When it came up he got to the front and stood on the stand, bouncing to the beat. The others watched him carefully , but the fans cheered unable to see him in pain. As he was stepping off, he slipped and fell on his back. A loud screeching sound filled the air and all the fans gasped as it silenced.

“Reita!” Aoi yelled as he and the others ran to him, too.

The fans wouldn’t shut up ‘ _Are you ok?’ ‘Get up!’_

“ _Reita!_ ” Ruki was trying to yell over the fans. The blonde was wincing in pain holding himself and he saw Ruki talking but he couldn’t hear him. The manager ran out to see what was going on. They wanted to help, but Reita pushed them away so they wouldn’t pull his hands away from his ears.

 _“Shut up!”_ Ruki yelled into the mic, making the whole stadium go quiet.

“Reita where does it hurt?” Sakai asked. Ruki walked back and kneeled down.

“I-It’s ok. I’m fine.”

“We’re done tonight.” Ruki said as he started lifting his friend up.

“No. I can last for three morhh...” Reita suddenly went limp as he passed out.

“Akira!” The brunette yelped, shaking him.

“We have to get him off the stage.” Sakai said. Aoi helped the singer pick him up from the shoulders and the manager picked up his lower half and started walking off stage with the others behind them.

“ _Ahh! Reita’ s head is bleeding.”_ A fan girl had screamed when she got a glance at Reita and then the other fans started freaking out. Ruki looked at his friend and saw blood coming from the cut from where he fell in the bathroom. They put him down on the couch backstage and covered his cut. The manger went back out on stage to inform the fans that the rest of the concert was cancelled.

“Reita can you hear me?” The vocalist asked moving his hair away from the cut. It took several minutes to get a response.

“Mmm.” The blonde opened his eyes. “Wha-what happened?” He sat up not thinking about his rib and grabbed it in pain.

“You slipped off the stand and your cut opened up. You also passed out as you were trying to get back up.” Kai explained. Reita put his hand on his head and took it off to find blood on it.

“It’s not bad. You don’t have to go to the hospital, the scab just got scrapped off.” Kana the medic said. She pressed a rag to the cut and patted it a few times.“You passed out because you didn’t eat enough. You should also take more of your pain medicine, but eat first.”

“I’m going to get everyone a burger.” Uruha said as he left the room.

“Wait I’ll come with you.” Aoi followed.

“I cancelled the rest of the concert.” Sakai said coming back in. “ You gave us all a pretty big scare. You are all going to take a long break from this tour. A resting period, as some call it.”

“But—” Reita started.

“No buts, we are going to rest,” The drummer interrupted. “You need it and we could all use a breather. We’ll just postpone the next concert.”

“At least until your healed enough to play and when we get this stalker problem fixed.” The manager said harshly.

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Kai asked.

“If I didn’t have this stalker we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Reita put his hands on his face.

“It’s not your fault. So don’t blame yourself.” Ruki said standing up. “Hey Kana, do you anything for nausea or puking.”

“No I don’t, but you can buy some from a store. I think the best kind to get is Naus-away.”

“Ok, thanks.” He said as he grabbed his phone. “Hey Uruha go to a store and look for something called Naus-away.”

“Why?” The guitarist asked.

“I’ll explain later. Just get it.”

“Ok. We just got the burgers so we’ll do that now. We’ll be back in a little bit. Bye.” Said Uruha.

“Bye.” The brunette said closing his phone. “Ok Reita they’ll be here in a little bit.”

“Ru.” Kai whispered. Ruki turned around to find the blonde sound asleep.

“We’ll wake him when they get back.” He whispered sitting on the couch across from Reita’s and the other brunette joined him.

“Well I’m going to help clean up the stage.” The manager said heading out.

“I wonder why Ruki needs this stuff.” Uruha said picking up the Naus-away.

“What is it?” Aoi asked.

“Relieves nausea, puking and stomach pains.”

“Is Ruki sick?”

“I think it’s for Reita.”

“What?”

“Well, I’m mean Ruki didn’t sound like it was for him on the phone.” The honey blonde said. They paid for it and headed back to the stadium. When they  walked through the door they saw Reita still sleeping.

“Your back.” Kai whispered, standing up.

“Where’s Ruki,” Uruha asked looking around. “and our manager?”

“Sakai went to help out on stage and Ruki just left to see if they needed any more.” Their leader said walking to them. “I’ll go tell him your back. Would you wake up Reita?”

“Ok.” Aoi said.

Kai walked on the stage to find Holland and Reto talking to Ruki and the manager.

“Hey what’s going on? Why are they here?”

“We have a problem.” The vocalist said.

“When I was out here helping, I went to move the stand Reita was on. I noticed that it was broken on the side Reita fell off of. To be safe I called Holland and when they inspected it, they found that it had been cut, not broken. ” The manager said.

“But Ruki, Uruha and Aoi were on it before him, wouldn’t they have fallen off too?” Kai asked.

“No. You see when Uruha was on it he stepped off on the left side, and when Ruki was on it he stepped off from the center, Aoi did the same. Reita was the only one to step off from the right. This was well thought of and quickly executed. We think the stalker did this, so he might be a staff member,  he snuck in last night, or he did it today when everyone one was too busy to notice him.” Holland explained.

“He can’t be a staff member because I would remember any one with that description.” Sakai sighed.

“But he had to of seen us today to know were each of would be on stage.” Kai said.

“We shouldn’t tell Reita right now.” Ruki said.

“We need to question him. Remember he was keeping the letters from us.” Holland said walking towards backstage.

“Wait. Reita thinks he slipped off.”

“How do you know?” Holland asked.

“Because I know him better than you. We don’t need to risk freaking him out.”

“Fine. Reto let’s go.”  He waved his hand as they headed out.

“Kai. Sakai. I don’t think we should tell Reita yet.” The brunette said, they shook their heads agreeing.

“Oh yeah. Aoi and Uruha are back.” Kai remembered.

“Okay. Let’s go and eat.” Ruki said leading his friend off stage. The vocalist opened the door to see them waiting.

“It’s about time.” Uruha said. Aoi started passing out the burgers and handed the Naus-away to Ruki.

“Reita,” The vocalist said throwing it to him. “Take it, it’ll help.”

“Thanks.” Reita said taking the pills.

“So what, are you sick now too?” Uruha asked.

“He hasn’t been able to keep his food down and Kana said that this would help.” Ruki said grabbing his burger.

“Yeah, what he said.” The blonde mumbled, taking a bite and they all ate in silence.

“Hey, you guys ready to leave?” The manager walked in as they were finishing.

“Yeah.” Ruki said getting up.

“Ok. Let’s get you guys back to the hotel.”

They headed out to the car when Reita spotted Holland and Reto. The two officers were talking to man putting bags in the back of an SUV.

“What are they doing here?” He asked getting into the car.

“They’re just trying to find some leads.”  Sakai answered.

“Oh.” Reita said. They made it back to the hotel and headed to their rooms and went to sleep. 

“Mmm.” Reita awoken to the sun in his eyes. He turned over and looked at the clock. “One!” Reita got out of bed, changed, and went out to find the others. He first went the vocalist’s room but, nobody answered when he knocked. He went to the next room over, which was Kai’s and knocked. This time the door opened up for him.

“You’re finally up.” He said with a smile. Reita walked in to see Aoi and Uruha watching tv.

“Where’s Ruki?”

“He went to buy some lunch for everyone. Oh! I better call and tell him you’re up.” Kai grabbed his phone to call him.

“The manager said we should hang here unless we are getting food, and only one person can go and get it.” Uruha said.

“Why?” The blonde asked.

“ _To be on the safe side_ ” Their drummer said trying imitate the manager’s voice. “Ruki is coming up now, he went ahead and bought you something.”

“Ok.”

It wasn’t too much longer before someone was knocking. The brunette opened the door for Ruki and he walked to the table to put the food down.

“Finally. I’m starving.” Said Uruha searching for his sandwich.

“Are you ok? Did you take your medicine?” Ruki asked as Reita and Aoi headed towards the table.

“I’m ok and yes I took it.” The blonde said smiling.

“That’s good here take this.” The singer handed him the Naus-away.

“K.” Reita said quietly.

“Did...” Aoi started as he looked at his friend.

“What?”

“Did you have any nightmares last night.” The room got quiet as they looked at Reita.

“Yeah.” He said softly, unwrapping his sandwich. They all looked down, but the bassist smiled. “Hey it’s ok you guys. I’ll get through it. Hey lets watch some tv.” He walked over to  the couch and turned on the tv. They looked at each other, grabbed their sandwiches, went and sat with him. They were eating peace as they watched a show where contestants were running this hard obstacle course. They were watching in silence up until someone knocked on the door.

“Hey open up” It was the manager, so Uruha went and opened the door for him.

“I’m sorry, but we need some help down at the stadium could three of you come and help?”

“Why can’t we all go?” Ruki asked.

“I don’t want Reita to strain himself and I also don’t want him here alone.” Sakai said

“Reita are you ok with that?”

“That’s fine.” He knew he wouldn’t win.

“I’ll go.” Said Aoi

“Me too, I’m good at this stuff.” Uruha stated the obvious.

“Kai you wanna stay here or…” Ruki asked.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“Thanks guys. Call if you need us.” The manager said as they left.

“Ok. I guess we’ll just keep watching tv.” The drummer said.

“Yeah.”Reita smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

They had been watched tv for an hour now, Reita was starting doze off as the time passed. The drummer wanted his friend to go on to bed, but the blonde refused. He wanted to wait until everyone got back from the concert hall. He knew Kai was worried, but he still didn’t feel like going to bed. The softness of the couch however had started to effect him. As his eyes were closing for the last time that night a knock at the door woke him up. They looked at each other then at the door.   
“I’ll get it.” The brunette sighed. No one was there when he opened it, but there was a vase of roses and a letter with it. He turned and saw a man in black turn at the corner at the end of the hall.  
“Hey!” Kai went running after him. Reita got up to what was going on, then saw the roses and saw his friend turning the corner and he froze. But it hit him, he didn’t want his friend to be hurt like him. He didn’t want that man to harm one of his friends.  
“Kai don’t!” Reita yelled running after him.  
“Hey you! Stop!” The brunette was gaining on the man. He suddenly stopped at the end of the hall and Kai stopped a few feet behind him.  
“You! You’re the one stalking Reita, aren’t you?” The drummer asked, catching his breath. “Answer me!”  
“It doesn’t concern you, boy. So walk away before you get hurt.” The man said with a smile.  
“You tried to kill my friend. You’re not getting away!”   
“Oh. Is that so?” The man pulled out a knife. “Out of my way boy, or else.”  
“Or else what? I’m not scared of a pocket knife.” Kai said.  
“Or else I’ll hurt Reita more. I’ll make him suffer.”   
“No you won’t. I won’t allow you to.” The brunette was holding his ground. The man sprinted forward and tried to stab Kai, but he dodged and kicked the man’s stomach. The stalker swung his knife and cut Kai’s arm. The leader flinched and the man pushed him against the wall with the knife against his throat.  
“Kai!” Reita yelled as he body slammed their attacker, both falling onto the floor.  
“Reita!” The drummer yelped as his friend was suddenly picked up and thrown against the wall. The man pushed Kai against the wall again with his hand round his throat.  
“Now I’m going to keep my word. I’m going to make him suffer.” The man twisted Kai around tied his hands with wire. He pushed the brunette’s head into the wall causing him to fall and then tied his feet.  
“Ugh.” Reita was trying to get up.   
The stalker turned Kai on his side.“Hey, now you can enjoy the show.” He smiled. Then he walked over and grabbed the bassist by the hair, pulling him up off the ground. Reita screamed as he grabbed the man’s arm, but he was slammed into the wall.  
“Reita! Help! Somebody Help!” Kai yelled. The attacker ripped Reita’s shirt off, threw him onto the floor, ripped the shirt in half, and stuffed a piece in Kai’s mouth.  
“Shh.” The man put his finger over his lips. “Now where was I? Oh yeah.” The man flipped Reita over and pulled the frail arms above the blonde’s head and held them down with one hand. He grabbed Reita’s face and stuck his tongue in the bassist’s mouth. The younger closed his eyes and cried as he struggled to break free.  
“Mmm!”Kai moaned, cutting his wrists as he tried to get free. The bassist kneed the man in the stomach, then again and again, but when he wouldn’t stop, but then Reita bit the man’s tongue.  
“Why you!” The man yelled punching him in the face and grabbed the other piece of the shirt and shoved it in Reita’s mouth. He lifted his leg and pressed his knee into the blonde’s rib cage. Reita cried through the cloth and tilted his head back as more tears rolled out of his eyes. “Aww poor Akira. Are your ribs still sore from when we last met?” The man said twisting his knee and there was loud ‘Crack’ as Reita passed out.  
“Weita!” Kai yelled.  
“Wake up.” The man slapped the blonde across the face back and forth. When he wouldn’t, the man got up and walked off.  
“Weita!” The brunette started crawling to his friend. He was almost to Reita’s head when he was suddenly lifted and thrown back.  
“Who said you were allowed to move?” The stalker walked and turned Kai over. “Now stay.”  
He went back and tied Reita’s hands together. He walked back and picked up one of the glasses he put down, before throwing Kai, and drunk down two pills. He then splashed the remaining liquid onto Reita’s head. He jolted upward and looked around confused, but the man got top of him, scaring him. Kai started yanking and pulling at the wires that bound him, cutting his wrists and ankles, only to feel his hands snapping free. He slowly moved to remove the wires on his ankle making sure not to catch the man’s attention.   
“What’s wrong? Are you scared?” The attacker rubbed Reita’s face. He took his knife out grazed it on the bassist’s neck and then on his chest pressing down cutting a line down his torso. The blonde tried to scream, but his throat couldn’t hold out. His stalker put the knife up and rubbed the blood all over his chest and then started moving his hand onto Reita’s stomach than into his pants.  
“No!”Kai kicked the man off of the blonde and dragged his friend back. “Reita hang on!”He pulled the cloth out of his mouth.  
“Kai run! Get away!” Reita begged.  
“Like hell I’m leaving you here.” The leader said, slicing his fingers pulling the wire apart.  
“Kai, look out!” Reita yelled. Kai turned only to see the fist that knocked him out cold.  
“Kai!” The blonde reached for him, but was pulled back by the man. The attacker stuffed the shirt back in Reita’s mouth and turned over as he tied the bassist back up.  
“Why can’t you just behave like a good boy?”The man said as he pulled down Reita’s pants. The blonde screamed as he felt his hips being lifted into the air. He hit his head onto the ground and started crying as the man penetrated him.  
“Oh so good. Just like imagined it would be.”The man didn’t hold back and thrusted viciously inside him. Tears ran down Reita’s face as struggled to free himself, but the man just kept thrusting, getting faster and more violent. The blonde’s whole body had turned numb from the shock, but the pain remained. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He never thought that things would escalate this far. His friend was hurt because of him and now he was being raped. Why wasn’t anybody coming to help them? Where was everyone? Where was Ruki?  
The man leaned over as he came inside him and bit down on Reita’s back, breaking the skin. He took deep steady breaths as he slowly pulled out. The only noise in the room was this bastard catching his breath, but even that soon ended.  
“That was nice. I hope you enjoyed it because I’m ready for a second round.” The man said lifting Reita’s hips. The blonde’s body shook and he started shaking his ‘no’. His stalker only laughed. “Too bad. I’ll be able to go for a while. Thanks to those wonderful blue pills.”  
Reita cried as he felt him entering again and tried to struggle.   
“I have to see your face.” The man said flipping the blonde over. “You face is so beautiful when you’re being fucked.” The stalker continued pounding him until he notice that Reita was started to lose consciousness. “Don’t pass out again.”The man slapped the bassist’s face a few times. “You know you’ve gotten skinny. You need to eat more, maybe I should fill you up.” The man pulled out and crawled around to Reita’s head.  
“Hey, I said stay awake,” He slapped Reita in the face again. “now if you bite me I’ll cut yours off.”  
He pulled the clothe out of his victim’s mouth. He put his leg over the blonde’s head, forced his dick into his the bassist’s mouth and started thrusting. Reita could feel the man bruising his lips. The weakened blonde was crying more, unable to stop him.  
“Ah, Akira your mouth is so amazing. I want to do this every day.” The man started thrusting faster and faster until he finally came. Reita turned over and spitted the semen out.  
“Hey! You little bitch! I give you something good and you dare spit it out!” The man said pulling Reita by the hair and slammed the bassist’s head on the floor. He got back on top of Reita’s head and thrusted more violently than the first time. He grabbed bassist’s head and banged it onto to floor every time he thrusted. Reita thought he was going to be sick. Feeling this man’s ‘thing’ slide against his tongue made his stomach churn. He was having such a hard time breathing too. He was barely given a chance to take in air between thrusts. His head was pounding so bad, he thought it was going to explode. He just wanted this to end. He just wanted to dig a hole and die in it. He wanted someone to kill him as his hair was pulled and his mouth was filled again.  
“Drink all of my delicious cum.” Then man sat up watching Reita swallow. The attacker stood up and picked up Reita by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He man spread the blonde’s legs with his knee and thrusted up into him.  
“Don’t!” Reita screamed, throwing his head back against the wall. “Ah! Please! Stop! Ah!”   
“I don’t plan on…stopping.” The man said as he started thrusting up, but the bassist leaned and bit the man’s neck as hard as he could. The stalker yelled as he pushed Reita onto the floor and got on top of him. He glared when blood dropped on the blonde’s chest from his shoulder.  
“You know you’re the second person to make me bleed.” The man looked down at him and slapped him across the face. He lifted Reita’s head forced his dick back into the bassist’s mouth and started humping his face. He cried, he couldn’t take much. The man finally pulled out and came onto the blonde’s face. Reita collapsed and looked over at Kai, who was still out cold.   
“Reita that was so much fun.” His attacker said, gasping for air. He licked his lips and saw him staring at Kai.  
“Hmm. I have to punish him.” He walked to Kai and tied his hands back up. Then he grabbed the other glass he brought out and splashed the drummer, waking him. He was out of it until the man shoved the shirt back in his mouth. He turned his head to see Reita’s face, covered in blood and semen, staring at him with a blank expression.   
“Weita? Weita?” Kai couldn’t believe what he saw.   
“Don’t worry you’ll be like him shortly.” The man said. The drummer’s eyes widen and he started struggling to get free.  
“No you don’t. Akira had a great time and wanted me to share it with you. Just look at him, he’s speechless. He’s happy I fucked him.” The man turned him over and started unbuckling the pants. Reita snapped back to reality when he saw the man pulling his friend’s pants off and raising his hips. He pulled the wires apart as he turned over with all of his strength and ran towards them, body slamming the man into the wall. He landed beside Kai as he passed out, the drummer looked over to see the man on the floor, unconscious. He struggled with the wires again but couldn’t get freed.  
“Weita! Weita wake wup.” Kai nudge Reita’s body. “Weita!”  
The blonde opened his eyes and looked around. “K-Kai.” Reita using all his strength to lift himself up. The brunette rolled over, putting his back towards Reita.  
“Weita wuntie we.” The leader said pulling his hands apart. Reita pulled at them with Kai and was able to break the wire. The brunette pulled the cloth out of his mouth.  
“Rei come on, we have to get out of here.” Kai said pulling his friend up. The blonde tried, but couldn’t stand on his own and fell. The drummer grabbed some of the wire, tied up the man, grabbed Reita’s pants, and slipped them back on to his friend. He lifted the blonde up, and he ran as fast as possible to get to the room. His leg was full of pain, but he tried his best to ignore it. His friend needed help and soon. He was getting close to the room when he heard the elevator doors open and saw Ruki, Kai, Uruha, Sakai, and for some reason, Holland and Reto.  
“Help!” Kai yelled as he fell to his knees. The group turned and saw them down the hall.  
“Kai!” Aoi and Uruha yelled at the same time as they ran to their friends.  
“Reita!” Ruki grabbed him from Kai and laid him on his lap. He saw the semen and blood on his friend’s face. “Kai what happened?”   
“That man came back.” The drummer said as he laid on his back.  
“Is he still there?” Holland asked drawing his gun.  
“He’s tied up in the hallway past the corner.”   
Holland and Reto ran to the corner. Ruki laid his friend down and started to run with Aoi and Uruha, but he fell. They turned around to see that Reita had grabbed his leg.  
“D-don’t. Don’t go.” Reita whispered, passing out, still holding the singer’s ankle.  
“Reita.” Ruki said sadly as he grabbed his friend and cradled him. The blonde sounded so broken. Holland and Reto came to the end of the hallway to see only wire and blood all over the floor.   
“Great he got away.” Reto said. So he and Holland ran back to the group.  
“Kai, are you able to stand?” The older officer asked as he slowed into a walk.  
“Yeah. Why?”   
“We need you to tell us where everyone was at in the hallway.” Holland said.  
“Wait is he not there?” Ruki asked.  
“No he’s not. Watch your hands! Put him down!” Holland said dragging Reita from Ruki’s arm.“He has evidence on him.”   
“He’s not some specimen!” The vocalist growled. “Don’t you dare tell me what to do when my friend was almost killed.”  
“An ambulance is on the way.” Reto said walking up, closing his phone.  
“Ah” Kai jolted when he stood up, but he leaned against the wall. “I think I twisted my ankle.”  
“Here I’ll help you walk.” Aoi said putting his friend’s arm over his shoulder. They went down to the hall and Uruha followed.  
“Where did you tie him.” Holland asked. Kai pointed at the far wall.  
“So this wire and smeared blood is his?” Reto said.  
“Has to be.” The brunette looked at all the blood on the floor. “The rest is ours.”  
“Ok where were you?” Holland started asking.  
“Reita?” Ruki was trying to hold in his tears. “Reita wake up. Please wake up.”   
“Here put this on his chest to stop the bleeding.” Sakai bent down, handing a towel to the singer. “I’m going to talk to Holland.”  
When he pressed the towel down on the cut, Reita’s body jolted and he grunted.  
“R-Ruki?” He asked blinking his eyes.  
“Reita.”   
“R-Ruki. Ugh.”Reita lifted his hand up and rubbed Ruki’s cheek as he started crying, but then his head fell back as he lost consciousness again. Before the singer could yell for help he heard the sound of the elevator. The metal doors opened so the paramedics and crime scene unit could get to work. The crime people took swabs of Reita’s face and some went to the hall as Kai and Aoi came back.  
“Hey,” Holland walked to the paramedic. “Tell the doctor to do a rape kit on him.”  
“Ok.” The paramedic said putting down the stretcher and they lifted Reita onto it. “There’s a stretcher coming up for you, too.” One guy said to Kai.  
“I’m going to ride with Reita.” Ruki said walking with them and the other stretcher arrived as they reached the elevator.  
“Wait, why did you guys come back with Holland and Reto?” Kai asked getting onto the stretcher.  
“We called you both and when neither of you answered, we freaked out and called them. They got here the same time we did and we came up together.” Aoi explained as he walked with him to the elevator. “Hey Uruha I’m going with Kai ok.”   
“Ok we’ll be right behind you.”   
The sounds of nature filled the morning air. Birds chirping and the wind blowing as Reita awoke in the hospital. He looked around and saw Kai in the bed next to him.  
“Kai?” He could barely speak. He hit the nurse button and a lady came in not a few minutes later.  
“Oh good your awake. Your friends have been waiting for you to wake up. I’ll go get them.” She said then left. She walked into the visitor lounge and saw Ruki sleeping in the chair. Uruha and Aoi were talking with the two officers.“Excuse me, your friend has woken up.”   
Aoi quickly gripped the singer’s shoulders and woke him up. He smiled and the brunette knew exactly why. They all got up a started following her. “In here, now try to be quiet.”   
“Reita.” Ruki whispered walking towards him.  
“Ru.” Reita’s voice was cracking and almost gone.  
“Kai informed us of what happened.” Holland walked past Ruki. “I know this is hard, but I have to know what happened when Kai was unconscious.”  
The blonde whimpered, then started crying and covered his face.   
“Reita, I’m here don’t worry.” Ruki moved his friend’s hands down.  
“Were you raped?” Holland quickly asked. Reita started shaking.  
“You have to answer him.” Aoi said sitting by Kai.  
“Yes.” Reita said. The singer squeezed the blonde’s hand and looked down.  
“Did you… catch him?” The bassist asked sitting up.  
“Wait don’t!” Uruha yelped.  
“Ah!” Reita grabbed his ribs.  
“Two of them are broken now.” The honey blonde whispered as he pushed his friend back down.  
“Reita, you have to tell us in detail about what he did to you.” Holland said.  
“Ok.” He hesitated, but he told them what happened and they left, leaving two officers outside the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            “Does this mean they didn’t catch him?” Reita asked, tearing up.

“Yeah.” Ruki whispered.

“I-I don—” He started crying.

“Reita,” Ruki squeezed his friend’s hand. “I won’t let him hurt you again.”

“We won’t let him either.” Uruha stood up.

 _“I know. Um, how’s Kai_?” Reita sniffled as he looked at his sleeping friend.

“He’ll be fine. His wrists, ankles and fingers are sliced up though.” Aoi said.

“That man didn’t do it to him too, did he?”

“He didn’t do anything to me.” The brunette said sitting up. “But I was there, I should’ve been able to stop him from hurting you.” He clenched his blanket. “I shouldn’t have ran after him.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Reita forced himself to sit up. “You were just trying to protect me.”

“But you got hurt more.”

“But you’re safe, so it’s ok.”Reita said.

Kai looked at him in shock. “But…”

“I didn’t want him to hurt you like he did me.” He had stopped crying and smiled. The room was silent, everyone was speechless.

“How are you so strong?” Holland had been in the doorway listening and they all stared at him

“When I was fifteen, my sister and I decided to go to the pool hall with my best friend. Well she brought her uncle with her so we could meet him. After we played, he took us out to eat but he slipped something in our drinks. Next thing I knew I was tied up in a room beside my sister. I looked up and saw my friend being fucked by her uncle. That man raped her and my little sister right in front of me, and I couldn’t do a thing. He killed my best friend in front of me and my sister but as he was going to kill us someone knocked on his door. I took that opportunity to get my sister and me free. When I got out of the ropes I picked up my sister and ran and I didn’t stop until I got to the hospital. They couldn’t charge him because they couldn’t my friend’s body or any evidence to prosecute him. My sister was a year younger than me and I saw her tear herself apart and she blamed me. One morning we found her dead in the bathroom. She had killed herself. In any case, Reita we need you to sign off on this rape kit.”  Holland walked to him, handing him a pen.

“I’m sorry.” Reita said signing.

“You weren’t the one who raped them. So don’t be sorry.”

“Holland, my friends are the reason I’m strong.” The blonde said smiling.

“I can tell.” The officer smiled and left.

“Reita lay back down, you need to sleep.” Ruki said gently pushing his friend down.

“K.” Reita said and laid down. They waited until they were sure he was resting before they started talking again.

“What are we going to do?” Kai turned in his bed. “This man was able to find Reita in one night. What if he finds away to get to him again?”

“He won’t.” The singer said harshly “I won’t let him.”

“This man is patient and smart.” Aoi said. “Meaning he’s waiting for the right time to confront Reita again.”

“There is something that has been bothering me.” Kai said. “I tied that man up and there was no other way for him to escape except the way we went. How did he get past us?”

“He’s not a ghost. He can’t walk through walls.” Uruha said.

“Are you sure there weren’t any more doors?” Ruki asked.

“None that he could get into without a –, _Uh!_ What if he had a master key?” Asked Kai. “He could have stolen one and went into a room while we were distracted.”

“This is bad.” Uruha said. “If he is able to get something like that, couldn’t get in here, too?”

“No, there are cops here, he wouldn’t risk it.” Aoi said.

“You know that you guys would make great detectives.” Doc had walked in on the conversation.

“Doc!” They all said happily.

“I see he’s resting nicely.” The middle aged doctor said with a smile. “It breaks my heart, but we have to wake him up.”

“Reita. Reita wake up.” Ruki said, softly shaking his friend.

“Yeah.” Reita whispered with a raspy voice.

“Doc needs you up.”

“I need to take your temperature.” Doc said putting his hand on Reita’s forehead and slid it onto his cheek, but then Reita saw a flash of the man.

 _“_ Stop _. Stop!”_ Reita screamed slapping Doc away, then grabbed his face and curled up.

“What the hell Reita?” Ruki asked, grabbing his friend’s arm.

 _“No! Get away from me! Help!”_ The bassist yelled swinging his fists.

“ _Nurse I need a sedative_!” Doc yelled out the door.

“Knock it off!” Ruki said trying to hold Reita’s arms down, but he kicked the singer in the stomach, taking his breath away. The blonde screamed as he kicked around in the bed  Aoi grabbed his legs, Uruha grabbed his arms as Doc ran past them and poked him in the neck with a needle. Reita’s body slowly went limp as he fell asleep. Ruki coughed as he tried to stand up, so Aoi ran over to help him into the chair.

“What the hell was that all about?” Uruha said

“I’ve seen it before.” Doc said. “When someone get’s attacked or raped, their state of mind isn’t stable. When I touched his face it must have put him back in the situation he was in. They tend hurt someone or themselves.” Doc walked over and stuck a thermometer in Reita’s mouth.

“Oh dear.”

“What?” Ruki asked.

“He has a slight fever. Sukaki would you bring and ice pack for Reita.”

“Yes Doctor Hidoshi.” Said the nurse leaving the room.

“Will he be ok?” Asked Sakai.

“He needs rest.” Doc said. The nurse came back with an ice pack and put it on Reita’s forehead.

“Kai I need to check your temperature too.” Doc walked over to him. “You not going to freak on me too are you?”

“No.” Kai said as he opened his mouth and got his temperature taken.

“You have a slight fever as well.” Doc said. “Lay down and rest.”

“K.” Kai said laying back down.

“Sukaki bring another ice pack. If you excuse me I have to check on my other patients.” Doc said while leaving with the nurse. She soon returned with an ice pack and placed it on Kai’s head.

“I’m hungry who want something to eat?”Uruha said standing up.

“Yeah, go buy some burgers or something.” Ruki said.

“I’ll be right back.” The honey blonde said and left the room.

“It’s too quiet in here.” Aoi said grabbing the remote. “You don’t mind right?”

“Just keep it down.” Ruki whispered.

“Hey I wanna watch cartoons.” Kai pouted. The guitarist changed it to cartoons.

**_“Ah. Akira you felt so good.”_ ** _The man said on top of Reita._

_“Get off!” Reita yelled. “Please stop!”_

**_“Oh. Akira. Akira, Akira!”_ ** _He moved faster and faster._

  _“No!”_ Reita yelled popping out of bed.

“Reita calm down! Calm down, you’re safe.” Ruki said, hugging his friend and letting him cry on the singer’s shoulder. The others were sitting up watching them. “Reita.” The vocalist whispered, rubbing his friend’s head.

“How can we protect him when that man is inside of his head.” Kai asked looking down, but nobody answered. The room was silent and finally Reita fell asleep in Ruki’s arms. The brunette slowly laid down on the bed with the bassist sleeping on his chest.

_Reita awoke with his head moving up and down. He looked up to find Ruki asleep and felt his friend’s arm on his hip._

_“Ruki.” Reita shook him. “Wake up. Ruki?”_

_“Kai? Kai! Wake up!”_

_He got up and started shaking everyone up._

_“Aoi! Uruha! You guys wake up please!” He ran out the room. “Someone help!” There was no one outside in the halls so he ran back into the room._

**_“Akira”_ ** _The man grabbed Reita on from behind._

Reita jolted, then looked up and saw Ruki sleeping.

“Ruki.” He whimpered, shaking his friend.

“Mmm.” The brunette opened his eyes. “Ah, why are you crying?”

“You’re ok.” Reita said in his raspy voice as he quickly sat up. “ _Ugh_.”

“Don’t sit up so fast.” Ruki ordered, pulling his friend down gently on his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Aoi, Uruha, and Kai went down to get some breakfast.” He said rubbing the blonde’s head. “Are you hungry?

“A little, but I want to stay here for now.” Reita said quietly.

“Ok.”

“How about you? Are you hungry?”

“I can wait.” Ruki said.

“Thanks. Um, could we sit up a little?”The vocalist pushed the button on the remote, lifting the bed up.“That’s good. Thanks.”

“You wanna watch tv?” The brunette asked.

“Sure.” Reita said. He turned the tv on to some news and they quietly watched it.

“I see the tv on and they are awake.” Aoi said skipping into the room.

“Reita how are you feeling?” Kai asked walking in on crutches.

“I’m ok.” Reita said tiredly.

“Doc said your fever went up a little.” Uruha sat boxes of cereal beside their bed. “Are you hungry? We brought some milk and bowls up.”

“Here,” Aoi poured a bowl of cereal and milk for the blonde, then for Ruki. The singer got up and moved a table over Reita so he could eat.

“Thanks” The bassist whispered. He started, eating but he couldn’t swallow and started choking.

“Nurse!” The raven yelled out the door.

“Reita hang on.” Ruki said, patting his back to try and get him to cough it up.

“Move.” Doc pushed the brunette away. “You guys have to get out.”

“But—” the vocalist tried to speak, but Aoi and Uruha dragged him out. The nurse shut the curtain, blocking Kai’s view. The nurse opened his mouth and shoved a tube down his throat. Reita felt weak and started hallucinate again. He started swing punches at them.

“Reita you have to hold still we need to do this.” Doc said. A nurse left and came back with a needle.

“What are you doing. If you give him that, he could suffocate.” Doc said pushing her away.

“We need to strap him to the bed, he’s losing too much oxygen.

 Kai opened the curtain. “Wait Ruki can calm him down. You do that and he might hurt himself.”

“Ok bring him in.” Doc said. The nurse opened the door.

“We need you to come in and calm him down.” The nurse said pulling Ruki in. The brunette ran to Reita’s bed side and gripped his hand.

“He’s hallucinating again. We can’t give him a sedative so we need you to calm him down.” Doc said.

“Reita. Reita listen to me. You’re ok, I’m here, nothing’s going to happen I promise.” Ruki rubbed his friend’s head calming him down. “You’re going to be ok, they need to do this. Just squeeze my hand ok.” The singer grabbed his friend’s hand.

Doc opened Reita’s mouth and re-inserted the tube in his mouth and opened up his throat. Reita took a deep breath and looked around.

“Ru-Ruki.” The blonde squeezed his hand.

“It’s ok, your fine.” Ruki said still rubbing Reita’s head.

“We need to take your temperature.” Doc grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. “Your fever rose again. Sukaki bring me some medicine for him and tell them that they can come back in. Reita I have to feel your glands on your throat ok.” Doc said. the bassist shook his head and Doc felt his throat. Aoi and Uruha walked in and sat down by Kai on his bed.

“Your throat is swelled up pretty bad. You just swallowed your food too roughly. You need to eat soft foods for a few days.” Doc said.

“You mean like apple sauce and stuff.” Reita asked

“Yes.”Doc said.

“Oh joy.” Reita said sarcastically.

“Here you go” The nurse came in.

“What’s that?” The blonde asked as he looked at the big pill looking object. “D-do I have to swallow that?”

“No. Reita this a suppository. You stick up your butt.” Doc said. “It works just—”

“No! I don’t want anything going in my ass!”

“I know, but it’ll lower your fever.” Doc said.

 _“I said no!”_ Reita yelled.

“Reita listen. You’ll get sicker if you don’t. Now I’ll be gentle, and it’ll be quick.” Doc walked towards him.

“ _No! Get away!”_ The blonde screamed and started coughing.

 _“Reita stop acting like a little kid and just do it!”_ Ruki stood up yelling. The room got quiet, everyone was staring at the singer.

“Get out. _Everyone get out!_ ” Reita yelled with a cracking voice, no body moved. He coughed a bit more and let out a wheeze.

“Rei.” The brunette reached out, but his hand was slapped away.

 “I said get out.” Reita’s voice cracked.

“I’ll be back in a little bit to check up on you.” Doc said leaving the room with Sukaki.

“Aoi would you help me get outside.” Kai started leaving.

“Yeah I need a smoke.” Aoi said walking out the door with the drummer.

“I need one too.” Uruha followed them out.

“Why are you still here?” Reita asked looking at his hands.

“What’s wrong? Why are you acting this way? Doc is trying to help you.” Ruki said harshly. The blonde pulled the covers off and stood up. He pushed Ruki to side and headed to the bathroom, but he stumbled.

“Reita!” Ruki yelped catching him.

“Let go of me. I don’t need your help.” Reita pushed Ruki back and grabbed onto the bathroom door.“Just leave me alone.” He said before closing the door.

“Reita.” The singer whispered putting his head on the door.

“That was weird.” Aoi said putting a cigarette in his mouth.

“Hey! You can’t smoke in here.” A nurse in purple scrubs said yanking Aoi’s cigarette out.

“Oh sorry I wasn’t thinking.” Aoi said taking back the cigarette.

“Well pay more attention to your surroundings.” The nurse said and walked off.

“Dumbass.” Uruha giggled.

“Shut up!” Aoi said as they walked out.

“Anyways,” Kai said. “Do you guys think that they’ve been acting weird lately?”

“What do you mean?” The raven asked as they sat down.

“Well, ever since Reita fell in the bathroom Ruki is constantly asking if he was ok. When we told him that Reita was taking a shower right afterwards, he freaked out. When Reita was attacked, when they were here, Ruki held his hand the whole time. Then when Reita had that nightmare, Ruki calmed him down and slept in the bed with him. Then stayed there with Reita, with him sleeping on his chest and he was the only one that could calm him down earlier.” Kai said looking up at the sky.

“I wonder if Ruki likes Reita in _that_ way.” Aoi pondered.

“What do you mean _that_ way?” Uruha asked.

“You know...” The guitarist said, but the honey blonde tilted his head still confused.

“He saying that he wonders of they’re gay.” Kai interpreted.

“Wha—” Uruha said surprised. “No way.”

“It’s possible.” Aoi said.

“Maybe we should ask.” 

“Uruha, are you crazy?” Kai looked at him. “Don’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Because if they’re not and you ask that they’ll seriously pissed and Reita is already mad at us.” Kai said.

“No, he’s mad at Ruki and Doc.” Aoi said. “Besides I don’t think that they’ve realized themselves that they love each other.”

“Aoi!” The drummer popped up on a crutch. “Don’t make assumptions like that. They might not be gay.”

“What are you jealous?” The raven  asked with smile.

“Why would I be?”

“Because Miyavi isn’t with you.”

“ _I’m not gay!_ ” Kai yelled.

“Then why are you blushing?” Uruha asked, joining in.

“I-I’m not.” The brunette said turning away. “Besides Miyavi is married.”

“Yeah he has a good cover.” Aoi said. They all started laughing.

Reita opened the door to see an empty room. He slowly walked to the bed and laid down. He put his hands over his face.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you tend to be sometimes.” Ruki said suddenly, surprising the blonde. He was sitting on the floor by the bathroom door.

“Why are you still in here?”

“I couldn’t just leave you here alone, you have a fever.” Ruki said getting up. “Why won’t you do it?” There was an awkward silence.

“I’m scared.” The bassist said bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Reita it’s a pill.”

“But, I-I’m still hurting there.” He whispered.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I mean I didn’t think you were…still in pain _there_. I’ll help you.” Ruki looked up to see him blushing.

“Ok.”Reita said quietly.“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Me too. I’m sorry, I should have asked why you didn’t want to do it.”

“Don’t worry about it. Could you get Doc?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”  He said and walked out of the room. He went straight to the desk “Miss, where’s Doc?” Ruki asked Sukaki.

“He’s on his lunch break. What do you need?” She asked.

“Could ask him to come to Reita’s room when he’s done.”

“Sure.” She said. Ruki was walking to the room when he noticed that there wasn’t anyone standing by the blonde’s door.

“Reita?” Ruki said walking in.

“Yeah?”

Ruki took a deep breath. “He‘s on his lunch break so he will be in here when he’s done.”

“Ok.” Reita said but noticed that his friend had a worried expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing I just need a smoke.”

“Then go smoke. I’ll be fine.” He said with a smile.

“I’ll be right back.” The singer said leaving. When he walked out he called the manager and asked for Holland’s number. He went back to the nurse’s desk before he called the officer.

“Miss has there been any officers standing by that door.” Ruki asked pointing at Reita’s door.

“No not since last night but they left about an hour after you guys went to sleep.”

“Thanks.” He smiled then walked off, dialing Holland’s number.

“This is Holland.” He answered.

“It’s Ruki.”

“Hey, What’s up.”

“Didn’t you put two officers outside Reita’s door?” He asked walking outside.

“Ruki.” Aoi waved. Ruki bobbed his head up and lit a cigarette.

“Yes, why?” Holland asked.

“They’re not there. They haven’t been since we were asleep last night.” He saw the others listening and pointed his index finger at them.

“What? I’m on my way there.” The officer said and hung up. Ruki closed his phone.

“What ‘s up?” Aoi asked.

“The officers that Holland assigned here didn’t stick around.”

“What? So we—, that man could have came after Reita again and we didn’t have anyone there!” Kai sounded pissed.

“Holland’s on his way. Don’t tell Reita.” Ruki dropped his cigarette and headed inside.

“Wait we’re coming too.” Kai walking as fast as he could with Uruha and Aoi behind him.

“Reita, you still mad?” Uruha asked before they came in.

“No. Sorry I yelled.”

“It’s ok, you were frustrated, I think.” Said Aoi.

“Holland’s on his way to check up on us.” Ruki said sitting beside his friend. Doc walked through the door.

“Well Reita do you want to take that suppository?”

“Um…” He looked down.

“Hey I know you guys just came back, but could step out for a minute?” Ruki asked

“Sure. I don’t want to see this.” Aoi said leaving, Uruha and Kai followed him.

“I’ll give it to him.” Ruki said, sticking his hand out.

“Ok. Be careful and get me when you’re done.” Doc handed the suppository over and closed the door behind him.

Ruki walked over to Reita and wrapped his arms around him.

“Just relax.” Ruki whispered as he slid his hands in Reita’s pants. The blonde shook as he felt the other’s hand against his skin. The brunette moved carefully and slowly started to push it in. Reita tried to be quiet and squeezed Ruki’s shoulders, wincing in pain.

“Almost done hang on.” The singer said pushing it in all the way. “There done.” He pulled his hands out but Reita didn’t let go. “Does it hurt?” The brunette asked and saw his friend shaking his head yes.“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s ok.” Reita let go and wiped his eyes. Ruki went and opened the door then went into the bathroom and washed his hands.

“Ok, it wasn’t that bad was it now.” Doc said but the blonde gave him a pissed off look.

“Well then I’ll be off. Oh yeah, Reita all of the STD tests came up negative so you’re clean. However, you need to check every three months for a year to be sure.” Doc said leaving. “Oh excuse me.” He said as he ran into Holland.

“Where’s your partner?” Aoi asked.

“Parking the car. Reita how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better thanks. Why did you come?”

“Well I decided it might be better for Reto and me to stay here so we don’t take the officers time up.” Holland said looking at Ruki.

“Oh, ok.”

“I parked it on the first level.” Reto said walking in.

“Reita I have to tell you something.” Holland said sitting on the edge of the bed. “All of you need to know. Reita this, I don’t know how you’re going to react to this.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s about your stalker.” Holland said straight forward and the room got quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            “We tested the semen from the rape kit and we found a match in the system.” Holland started.

“So you got him.” Uruha interrupted.

“No. Let me explain. The semen is a match to eight other cases. This man is a serial rapist and killer.” Holland saw Reita’s body shaking and his face was struck with fear. “Two were put in protective custody but, he hunted them down.” Reita put his head down but Holland saw the tears in the bassist’s eyes. “Reita we are going to make sure this man never touches you again and we are going to put him behind iron bars.”

“S-so I’m not safe anywhere?” Reita whispered.

“We won’t allow this to happen again.” Holland said.

“ _Did you tell that to the other victims too!”_ The blonde yelled, but then grabbed his neck and started coughing. Ruki hugged him.

“Didn’t I tell you I won’t let him hurt you again. They won’t either.” The singer said holding Reita’s head on his chest.

“I’m sorry, but I had to tell you that. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want this man to be him.” Holland said.

“Wait a minute. When that maid told you about the scar, shouldn’t you’ve remembered it was him?” Kai asked, they looked at him waiting for him to answer.

“I didn’t because that scar wasn’t there in the other cases. The last victim fought back. We found a puddle of blood that matched the semen. We knew he got hurt, but we didn’t know where. Now I do and I’m sorry.”

“Why do you keep apologizing?” The bassist asked sitting up. “You didn’t make him do this.”

“But I should’ve caught him two years ago.” Holland stood up. Reita opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the other officer.

“There is something else.” Reto spoke up and Holland gave him a dirty look. “He needs to know. Reita, this man rapes his victims more than once  and he gets more violent every time he does it.

“H-how many times-” Reita couldn’t finish the sentence.

“It’s random, as if it depends if the victim bores him or not.” The older officer answered and there was a long silence.

“I…” Reita started to cry. “I don’t… I don’t want this to happen again.” He couldn’t stop the tears.

“Listen when he attacked you he tried to rape Kai too.” Holland looked over at him. “Which means now you are all most likely targets too.”

The brunette clenched his blanket. “We can’t stay here.”

“This is the best place to be.” Reto reassured him.

“ _How! You said he hunted his targets. He probably knows where we are by now. I’m scared and nothing even happened to me.”_ Kai yelled

“It’s been a long day, get some rest. We’ll be outside to try and come up with a plan.” Holland said closing the door.

“I need a shower.” Aoi said walking into the bathroom. “Hey, you think Sakai will bring our stuff here?”

“Call and find out because we could all use a shower and clean clothes.” Ruki said rubbing Reita’s head.

“Ok.” He called him and told him what to bring. “He’s on his way.”

“Tell Holland” Uruha said. The raven stepped out and back in. “K, he knows. But hey, I’ll be right back”

“I wonder what he’s up to.” Kai said looking at the door. He was gone for a few minutes but when he came in he had a sleeping bag and had two nurses follow him with one in their hands too.

“Now it won’t be as uncomfortable.” Aoi said as they put them down against the wall. “Thanks ladies.”

“No problem.” One said as they opened the door.

“Excuse me ladies.” The manager had came in with all their stuff.

“Yay! Shower time.” Aoi clapped his hands. “Ok, rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first.”

“I’m going last.” Ruki said.

“Aww. Party pooper. Reita you wanna go first?” Aoi asked.

“No. Go ahead.”

“Rock! Paper! Scissor!” Aoi, Kai, and Uruha played.

“Yes!” The raven yelped as he won. He grabbed his stuff and ran and took his shower.

“Ahh. I feel a lot better.” Aoi said coming out and saw them eating pizza on the floor in a circle. “Hey! Why didn’t you tell me we were having pizza?”

“You were taking too long in the shower and we got hungry.” Reita said.

“Well I’m starving so scoot over.”

Aoi was glad the blonde had calmed down and his throat was ok to eat pizza.

“Take my spot, I’m full and going to take my shower.” Kai said. He got up took his while Aoi ate and then Uruha took his.

“Ruki go ahead and take yours.” Reita said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I need the nurse to help me anyways.” Reita said.

“Why?” Uruha asked.

“He has bandages remember.” Kai said flicking Uruha upside his head.

“Oh, I knew that. I was just testing you.”

“Uh, huh.” The drummer said rolling his eyes.

“I’ll be quick.” Ruki said and he did so. He was in and out faster than the others so his friend could take his.

“Sukaki could you help with my bandages.” Reita asked after she came in.

“Sure.” She said as he stood up.

“Whoa.” Reita grabbed his head and his bed railing.

“What’s wrong?” She asked

“I just stood up to fast, I got light headed” Reita said shaking his head.

“Do you need help taking your shower you can’t take a bath in here.” She asked. They stared at her, then she blushed when she realized what she said. “Oh no not me. I meant one of your friends. Um, let’s get those bandages off. Your wobbling a little maybe someone should help you.”

“Ruki took a short one so he probably missed a few spots. He can shower with Reita.” Aoi said bluntly, they just stared at him.“Ruki, Reita you know you both are blushing right.”

“Aoi! Stop embarrassing them!” Kai yelled at him.

“You better be on the safe side. Reita doesn’t really need a second concussion.” The raven said smiling.

“Reita do you need my help?” Ruki asked hiding his face.

“I’m fine you guys.”The bassist said, but soon as he took a step, he tripped.

“No way, you’re currently on clumsy mode, Ruki you need to help.” The drummer said.

“Reita, neither of us are going to win this fight.” The vocalist said helping him up and walked him into the bathroom.

“I’ll get the bandages off and when you guys are done get me and I’ll bring new ones with some clothes.” Sukaki said. Reita took his shirt off so she could take his corset and bandages off.

“Ok that’s all of them.” She grabbed the bandages and closed the door behind her. Ruki started the shower, he turned and saw Reita taking his pants off.

“Uh,” He turned his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I still have my boxers on.” Reita said walking to feel the water. “This is good.”

 He pulled off his boxers and put his leg in, then the rest of his body.

“Reita are you still feeling light headed?”

“A little.” After he said that, he heard a rustling noise. Ruki opened the shower curtain and got in.

“Ugh…” The blonde blushed at the _size_ of him.

“I don’t want you to fall again.” The singer said turning his head away, blushing too. “Here let me wash your back.”

Ruki grabbed a rag as Reita turned around. He started scrubbing his friend’s back as Reita started washing his own hair. The singer stepped closer and moved his left hand onto Reita’s chest, washing it gently. He felt the blonde’s nipples getting hard and started rubbing lower onto his stomach. Reita had stopped washing his hair and was focusing on the singer’s hands.

“Mmm. Ruki.”

“Sorry.” He lifted his hand off, but Reita grabbed it and put it back.

“L-lower.”

Ruki dropped the rag, brought his right hand around, and started massaging the bassist’s cock. He started rubbing Reita’s nipples and pulling them with his other hand. Reita was trying to hold in his pleasure by biting his lip. Ruki stepped closer and started licking and sucking different places on his friend’s neck. The brunette brought his left hand around and gently slipped his finger into Reita’s ass. The blonde whimpered as he put his head back. The singer put another finger in and squeezed Reita’s dick as he was jacking him off.

 _“Ruki. I’m about to cum!”_ Reita yelped. The hand on him started going faster until he came. Ruki got on toes as he turned his friend’s head and they kissed until they needed air.

“Reita, I love you.” He said as he started sucking on his friend’s neck.

“M-me too. I love you, too.” The blonde whispered holding Ruki’s head.

“Reita. I’m sorry.” He said covering face.

“Why?”

“I’m hard.”

“It’s ok. I can’t my open mouth that wide right now so,” The bassist placed his hands on the shower wall, opposite of the faucet, and spread his legs. “I don’t mind it, if it’s you.”

“Rei… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s ok,” Reita turned his head, “You’ll make it feel good.”

“Reita!” Ruki grabbed Reita’s hip and slowly entered him. “Ah, you’re so warm inside.”

The brunette slowly started thrusting, but he saw that he was causing the bassist to bleed and stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Reita was breathing hard, then he felt coldness running down in his ass that made him shiver. The vocalist had poured soap on him and then started thrusting again.

 _“Faster! Ruki!”_ The blonde begged and the singer did as was told.

“Sorry Reita... I can’t...I can’t hold back anymore.” Ruki pushed Reita against the wall and started pounding him brutally. He started massaging the blonde’s cock to the timing of his thrusts.

 _“Ruki! More!”_ Reita yelled feeling pleasure from both sides. _“Please More!”_

“More of what?” Ruki slowed down teasing the bassist.

 _“I want ...more of your cock inside me!”_ Reita begged. The brunette started a quick pace, pounding the other to his hilt.“ _Too good!”_ The bassist grabbed Ruki’s wrist. He lifted his hand away from the blonde and scratched down Reita’s chest. The singer slowed down, but slammed the bassist into the wall with each thrust. Then the blonde pushed his hips back, so Ruki started going faster for him.

 _“ Ruki! So good!_ ” Reita pressed his hands against the wall. _“Ruki!”_

 _“Ah! Reita!”_ Ruki yelled as he came inside the other. Reita yelped as he came again. After a few minutes, he turned around and kissed Ruki on the lips.

“Again?”

“Yeah.”Ruki said as he thrusted into Reita again this time from the front. The singer held Reita’s fragile body as they made love over and over.

“I’m spent.” Ruki said breathing hard on top of his lover.

“Yeah, me too.” Reita said below him. They stood up and washed each other and got out of the shower.

“I’ll grab us some clothes.” Ruki said wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door to see no one in the room, but saw their clothes laid out on Reita’s bed. He grabbed them, went back into the bathroom, got dressed and came out.

 “I hope we weren’t too loud.” Ruki said scratching his head and Reita’s face got blood red.

“It’s dark out.” The blonde said pointing out the window.

“Let me call and see where they’re at.” Ruki said picking up his phone and called Aoi. “Hey where are you guys?”

“We’re actually down the hall coming back from the pool hall, we’ll be there in a sec.” he said then hung up.

“They’re about to come in.” Ruki told Reita who was putting his corset back on and then the door opened.

“Do you know how long you were in there?” The raven asked coming in.

“Not really.” Ruki said.

“Three and a half hours.” Uruha answered. “Did you enjoy yourselves?” Reita and Ruki’s faces got red.

“That means yes.”Aoi said.

“I’m sleepy.” The bassist said crawling into his bed and took the pain medicine the nurse laid out.

“Hey Reita how are your ribs? Do they hurt?” Asked Kai.

“I’m fine.” Reita said before dozing off.

“Tomorrow, if you’re ready, I have a suite big enough for the five of you and an attaching room for us and your manager. That is if you want leave the hospital.” Reto said coming in.

“If you’re a detective how can you afford something like that.” Ruki asked.

“My family owns 4.8 billion dollars.” Reto said shocking them all.

“ _Why the hell are you a detective?”_ They all yelled.

“Because I want to be.” He said with a smile. “It also has great security so it’s pretty safe.”

“That ‘s sounds perfect actually.” Aoi said. “Reita you wanna do that? Um…Reita?”

“He’s out like a light.” The drummer said poking his friends face.

“God, how hard did you fuck him Ruki?” Aoi asked, embarrassing his friend.

“I’m going to sleep.” He said lifting the blankets and laid down by Reita.

“Hey no more tonight ok. We don’t want to hear the stuff.” Uruha said. Ruki flipped him off.

“We’ll have to get back to you on that but, it’s probably a yes.” Aoi said. “Right?”

 Reita grunted squeezing his stomach and sat up.

“Reita, what’s wrong?” Ruki grabbed his lover’s shoulder, but the bassist started puking over the bed rail.

“Nurse!” Reto yelled out the door. Reita was shaking and kept puking until the nurse ran in and laid him on his side.

“Get off.” She ordered Ruki and he did so. The blonde was sweating, shaking and breathing hard.

“Reita did you take the pain medicine?” She asked. He shook his head yes.

“Ok. You’re having an allergic reaction.” She walked to the phone and paged doc. Reita was spitting out puke when the doctor ran in.

“Ok we have to pump your stomach. The medicine is still in you and your body is trying to get it out but can’t. You all have to get out.” Doc made them leave and closed the door. A nurse walked in with tubes and a huge bag.  They heard him puking and just walked around outside his door. Ruki was fidgeting with his fingers as the honey blonde paced in front of them. Finally the nurse came out with the bag bulged and the tube colored. A janitor walked in with a mop and bucket. After a few minutes, him and the first nurse came out

“You can go back in now.” She said as she walked past them. When they walked in, they saw the bed up and Reita’s face pale white. He was still breathing hard and he looked exhausted.

Doc was going through his chart. “Ok were going to give you different pain medicine and bring you some food.”

“Mmm.” Reita grunted.

“Reita.” The brunette grabbed his lover’s hand and he smiled at him.

“Doc I’m so tired.” The bassist turned his head. “I don’t want to eat. I want to sleep.”

“You need to eat.” Doc said.

“Please.” He begged.

“Doc please don’t push him.” Ruki begged.

“Ok. I’ll check on you tomorrow.” Doc said as he left. Ruki walked to the bed and pushed the button so the bed would lay back down. He laid down beside Reita as he fell asleep.

“Is he asleep?” Reto asked.

“Yeah.” Ruki whispered.

 “Ok. We’ll be outside if you need us.” He said closing the door.

“I’m glad they’re staying.” Reita said.

“Hey we thought you were asleep.” Aoi said.

“I know, sorry.”

“Why are you happy that they are staying?” Uruha asked laying down his sleeping bag.

“Because I trust them. They’ll stay unlike those cops.”

“Wait you knew?” Ruki sat up.

“Yeah. I noticed last night when I woke up, remember I screamed loud enough to wake you guys up. But the cops didn’t come in, I knew they weren’t there.”

“We didn’t even notice until today.” The brunette mumbled.

“It’s ok. You guys were here so I wasn’t worried.” Reita said. Aoi laid out his sleeping bag next to Uruha’s, they changed their clothes, again, and laid down.

Kai awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. He turned over to get up and saw Reita and Ruki still asleep, but saw Aoi and Uruha gone. Kai quietly got out and limped to the door to see if Holland or Reto were there.

“Where’s Aoi and Uruha?”

“Them and Reto went ahead and took all the stuff to the suite.” Holland said stretching. “I told them to stay there and I’ll wait for you guys to wake up.”

“What time is it?” Kai asked

“Ten forty two.”The officer said.

“Really? Maybe I should wake them.”

“No it’s ok just let them sleep.”

“Wow!”Uruha said surprised.

“This place is nice.” Aoi said looking around at the suite. They looked around, it had all wooden floors and a bar connected to the kitchen. The kitchen had a counter in the middle of the room; marble counter tops; and a black twin door refrigerator.  The living room had a large flat screen tv; black leather chairs; red walls and funny looking art on them. There was also a sliding glass door that led to the large balcony; it was white with orange chairs and a white table; it also had a great view of the forest and lake behind the building. There were four rooms, all with king sized beds; black bed sets; black computer desks; and wooden nightstands with black lamps.

“See that door over there.” Reto had pointed by the bar stools to a door. That’s were Holland and I will be staying, and if your manager decides to stay here, that’s where he’ll be.”

“Wait I just realized something.” Uruha said.

“What?”

“There are five of us and four beds.” Uruha said using his fingers.

“Well we were going to replace a bed with two smaller ones, but Ruki and Reita are going out so we thought they would sleep in the same bed. They are going out aren’t they?”

“I guess, I mean we haven’t asked them.” The honey blonde said.

“Well it sounded like they were last night.” Reto said laughing.

“Good point.”

“How thick are these walls?” Aoi asked.

“They’re thin.” Reto said.

“Oh great.” Uruha said sarcastically.

“So it just took a while to go through your chief.”   
Ruki awoke seeing Kai talking to Holland at the door. He looked down to find Aoi and Uruha gone, he sat up forgetting Reita was on his chest and woke him.

“Sorry.” He said, catching Kai’s attention.

“It’s ok.”

“You’re up!” the drummer said as he limped over to them. “Aoi and Uruha are already at the suite and Holland was waiting for us to wake up so he can take us over there.”

“Oh, you could have woke us.” Ruki said.

“Yeah, but you were sleeping well and I didn’t want to disturb you. When you’re ready to leave just tell me.” Holland said sitting back outside. 

“He probably hasn’t ate yet so let’s hurry.” Kai started changing his clothes.

“Did you sleep ok?” Ruki asked getting out of bed.

“Yeah. I had a weird dream though.” Reita said getting out of the bed.

“Did you wake up again?” Asked Kai.

“No, it wasn’t a bad dream. It was about tacos and jump ropes.” The blonde said and they stared at him funny.

“Well as long it wasn’t another one of those nightmares. Here .” The bruentte handed Reita his clothes for today. “They took your clothes from the hotel to the suite and forgot to drop some off for today

“What are you going to wear?”

“Yesterday’s clothes, until we get there anyways.” Ruki said pushing his clothes onto Reita.

“But you’re shorter that me and thinner.”

“So. Deal with it until we get there.”

When they got done changing they walked out and told Holland they’re ready to go. They walked to the counter and got Reita and Kai discharged , then they headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            When they got to the suite they found Aoi and Uruha watching tv.

“Hey, they’re here,” The raven said popping up. “There are only four rooms so we volunteered you two to sleep in the same room.” He pointed at Reita and Ruki.

“O-okay.” Reita said.

“Where’s Reto?” Holland asked.

“He went in your room.” Aoi pointed at that door by the bar stools.

“Okay. You guys get comfortable. We’ll be in there if you need us.” The officer said as he walked into the room.

“Hey Reita.” Aoi popped up from the couch.

“Yeah?” Reita asked.

The guitarist walked around him and poked his neck. “One, two, three—”.

“What are you doing?” the blonde turned around.

“I’m counting all hickies Ruki gave you.”

“Stop it!”

“I count eight around your neck.” Aoi smiled. “So Ruki, how many do you have?”

“None of your business.” The brunette said brushing him off.

“Hey why are you wearing Ruki’s clothes?” Uruha asked.

“Because you guys forgot to leave him some. Where’s our stuff?” Ruki sounded pissed.

“Your room is around the corner, first on the right. Kai yours is on the left and we put your stuff in them.” Aoi said.

“One more thing.” The honey blonde was being serious. “The walls are thin so try and keep it down.”

“No way!” Ruki said jokingly.

“Um, Ruki we really don’t want to hear you guys, that’s why we left last night.” The drummer mumbled with a blush.

“Y-you guys heard?” Reita’s face turned blood red.

—Flashback—

 “Ok that’s all of  ‘em.” Sukaki said closing the door. “Do you guys need anything?”

“No” Aoi said. Kai and Uruha shook their heads no.

“Ok. Well come and get me if you do.” She said as she left.

“Man, there isn’t anything to watch.” The drummer said flipping through the channels.

“Just put on the news.” Aoi said.

 _“_ We are into a heat wave this coming week. Temperatures expected to be in the triple digits. Tomorrow forecast is high  89 degrees and low 84 degrees.” Weather man said pointing at the map.

  _“ah”_

Aoi looked at the door. “What are they doing?”

“What?” Uruha asked.

“Shh. Listen, Kai mute it.” The raven said. “I hear them mumbling.”

 He got up and placed his ear on the door. He looked over and saw Kai and Uruha do the same.

 _“Reita I don’t want to hurt you_.” Ruki said.

 _“It’s ok_. _You’ll make it feel good_.”

 _“Reita_!”

 _“Ah!”_ They heard Reita.

_“You so warm inside.”_

Uruha pulled his head of the door. “Are they fucking?”

“Shh.” Aoi put his finger on his mouth. Uruha put his head back.

_“Ruki faster!”_

Kai’s eyes widen

“I knew it.” Said Uruha. The honey blonde lifted his head up again. “Can we go somewhere,  I really don’t want to listen to this.”

The raven kept his head at the door but Kai raised up and shook his head yes.

“Aoi you pervert,” The guitarist said pulling him away and they walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Holland stopped them.

“I’m currently going to the bathroom.” Aoi said and continued walking down the hall.

“We need to go somewhere other than here.” Uruha said.

“I can take you to a pool hall.” Reto said standing up.

“Ok that’s fine but we have to wait for Aoi.” Kai said.

—End of Flashback—

“Hey why were you in there so long anyways?” Uruha asked.

“Maybe he had to take a dump.” Kai said limping to the couch.

“That was too short for a dump and too long for a piss, what was you doing really?” The honey blonde asked

“Why do you want to know?” The guitarist asked as he walked past him and sat down by Kai.

“Well I don’t want to.” Ruki said heading into his room and closed the door.

“Hey you ok Reita?” Aoi asked “ You haven’t talked much.”

The blonde looked up with a pissed off expression and walked into Kai’s room and slammed the door.

“What the-?” Uruha said.

“I think you guys pissed him off.” The drummer said “I don’t think I’m getting into my room anytime soon.”

“Who slammed the door?” the singer asked coming out.

“They pissed Reita off.” Kai said.

“What did you do?”

“I think it was because they told him that they heard you guys and he’s embarrassed.” The leader said.

“Hey we weren’t trying to make him mad, we were just messing with him.” Uruha said. The singer walked to the door and knocked on it.

“Reita open the door.” Ruki said, then stood there and knocked again. “Reita they were just messing with you.” He heard the door unlocked, so he opened the door and saw the blonde sitting on the bed. He walked over and sat by him.

“Reita.” Ruki moved his hair out of his face and kissed the bassist. They fell back and Ruki swung his leg over the blonde’s body and sat on him as they continued kissing. Kai, Uruha, and Aoi eavesdropped by the cracked door.

“Not there guys. I have to sleep on that.” Said Kai interrupting. They stopped, turned and looked at them. Aoi ran in and grabbed Kai’s stuff and closed the door.

“You’re just have to switch rooms with them.” Aoi said handing him the bag.

“Just ignore them.” Ruki said sliding his hand up the blonde’s shirt.

“Mmm. Ruki I love you.” Reita grabbed the singer’s head and kissed him some more. They heard the front door open, and stopped. The brunette sighed and smiled at his lover. They got up and went outside to see who it was.

“Well my boss just told me that only the next concert will be postponed. Which means you still have to go to photo shoots and everything else.” Sakai said walking in.

“So that means we have to leave when?” Kai asked.

“We have to be at the photo shoot in thirty minutes so, right now.” The manager said. “Don’t worry you’re not going to a hotel, you will continue to stay here for now.”

“Okay.” Said Ruki.

They all got their shoes on and headed for the photo shoot. Reita was getting his hair finished up when he saw Ruki half-naked looking at clothes.

“Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” The blonde said rushing off and it caught Ruki’s attention. The brunette walked over to where his lover was sitting.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Reita’s hair dresser. She shrugged her shoulders and he ran after him into the bathroom.

“Reita. Are you ok?” Ruki asked looking for him.

“I-I’m fine.”  

“You don’t sound fine. Let me in.” The singer said. Reita opened the stall and Ruki bent down in front of him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do the photo shoot.”

“Why? Are you feeling ok? Does your ribs hurt?” Ruki started.

“No. Not those reasons.” Reita started to blush. “I got hard all of a sudden.”

Ruki looked down and saw his hands between his legs.

“Here lean back.” The brunette pushed him back against the toilet seat.

“What are you—” The sound of his zipper caught his attention.

Reita looked down as his lover pulled the erection out.“ _R-Ruki!”_

The singer started sucking him off. He grabbed Ruki’s hair as he thrusted a little.

“I-It feels so good.”

Ruki started to tighten his mouth and sucked harder but slowly, teasing Reita’s cock. The blonde was holding his breath as he squeezed the brunette’s hair. He was slowly starting to thrust into his lover’s mouth. Ruki took steady breaths as went down and up. Rubbing his tongue against the harden flesh.

 _“Mmm. Ruki! I’m…I’m about…to cum!”_ Reita felt him sucking faster. _“I’m coming!”_

Ruki sat there and drunk it all up. He looked up and saw the blonde arched back, leaning on the back of the toilet seat, breathing hard.

“I think we should be getting back. They’re probably wondering where we are.” Ruki said zipping his lover’s pants back up.

“Yeah.” Reita said out of breath.

“Catch your breath and then come out.”

“What about you?”

“I taught myself to stay calm when I’m around you a long time ago. But don’t worry you can thank me tonight in bed.” Ruki smiled. “See you outside.”

“Wait up. What do mean by that?” Reita asked as he walked out with him to the set.

“Do I want to know what you guys were doing?” Uruha said.

“I had to help Reita fix something.” Ruki said making a jack off motion.

“That’s gross. Don’t tell me what guys do. That shit is just disgusting.” Uruha said to them and Ruki saw Aoi with a pained face.

“I need to smoke.” The raven whispered.

“Wait,” Said the photographer. “We have to start.”

“Fine.” Aoi sad sadly.

“You ok?” Uruha asked.

“I’m fine.” He said with a smile.

“Ok first we are going to do groups shots then the individuals.” Said Kobayashi the photographer, placing them in position and started.

“Ok that’s all the group now let’s start the individuals. Uruha and Kai you two go first.” Kobayashi instructed. They did theirs fairly quick, then Kai and Aoi went.

“Ok now let’s do Aoi and Uruha.” He started taking the pictures while Reita and Ruki sat down and talked and Kai walked out talking on the phone with someone.

“Aoi move closer to Uruha and scoot over a little.” Said Kobayashi. Aoi moved and was almost touching Uruha’s back. Uruha did this pose he stuck out his hips and put his hands in the air, making Aoi blush.

“Aoi what are you doing? Hurry and do a pose.” Kobayashi got Aoi’s attention.

“Sorry.” Aoi did his pose where he leaned back and stuck out his arms.

“I think Aoi likes Uruha.” Ruki said.

“Why do you think that?” Reita asked.

“He gets flustered when he’s with him. I mean you just saw that right? When Uruha did that pose, Aoi got distracted by it.”

“I guess but, doesn’t Uruha hate gays?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah and I think that’s why Aoi looks sad around him.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. He usually smiles, but when Uruha isn’t looking he looks really sad and lonely.”

Ruki looked up at the raven getting into a different pose. “I feel sorry for him. But I think he’s given up on it.”

“I don’t think Uruha has even notice.” Reita said. “I mean you’re the only one who has and besides Uruha isn’t the brightest crayon in the box sometimes.”

“Ok one more.” Kobayashi said looking into his viewfinder. “Stand back to back then take two steps out. Ok good now lean on each other’s back. Ok hold it.”

The two leaned as far back as they could, but Uruha lost his balance, Aoi swung around and grab him, but he lost his sense of balance as well and the honey blonde fell on him.

“Aoi! Uruha!” Ruki and Reita yelled running to them.

“Sorry Aoi.” Uruha put his hand down to push himself up but felt something hard. Aoi felt his friend’s hand on his erection.

“I-It’s ok.” He pushed the other up as Kobayashi pulled him up.

“Are you two ok?”Ruki asked.

“I’m ok.” Uruha sounded freaked out though.

“I’m ok. I need a smoke.” The raven got up and rushed out.

“What was that all about?” Kobayashi asked.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Uruha said going out.

“I guess we’ll do you and Kai next Reita. Uh…where’s Kai?” Kobayashi looked around.

“On the phone. You can do ours next.” Ruki said.

“I guess I have to.” The photographer said getting back to his camera.

Uruha walked out looking for his friend, but didn’t find him outside. He went back inside and looked around. When he couldn’t find him he headed back to the shoot, but then he heard something from the closet nearby and decided to check it out. He peeked inside and saw Aoi bended over with his left hand on the wall and his other moving. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Aoi started mumbling something so he stayed quiet to hear him.

“ _Mmm. Ah.”_ Aoi was moving his hand faster. Uruha saw what he was doing and started to turn to leave. _“Uruha.”_ The guitarist tried to say it quietly as he came, and then fell on his knees putting his head on the wall. Uruha took a step back, but took a step and opened the door surprising Aoi.

“Don’t say my name when your jacking off!” the honey blonde looked pissed. Aoi was turning red and couldn’t find anything to say.

“Sorry.” The raven whispered, looking away.

“Whatever, just finish up and get back to the shoot.” Uruha slammed the door and walked back. Aoi started to shake, unable to grasp what had just happened.

When Uruha walked in, he saw Reita doing his individual shots and saw Ruki and Kai talking. He walked over and sat by them.

“Where’s Aoi?” Ruki asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you go to look for him?” Ruki asked.

“Yeah, but I got tired of looking and came back.” Uruha said.

“That’s harsh.” Kai said.

“How?”

“You stopped looking for your friend because you didn’t feel like it anymore.”

“He shouldn’t have lied about going for a smoke and ran off.”

“How do you know he did? Maybe he walked around outside.” The drummer said.

“Whatever, here he comes so it doesn’t really matter.” Uruha said.

“Where were you? Uruha said he couldn’t find you.” Kai told Aoi.

“I was walking around outside.” Aoi said smiling. “Sorry Uruha.”

The guitarist knew that wasn’t what he was apologizing for.“It’s ok.”

“Aoi,” Ruki stood up. “Your eye liner is messed up.”

 He walked to Reita as he was finishing as Aoi looked in the mirror and tried to fix it.

“Uruha your up with Reita next.” Ruki said coming back. “Then you, Aoi and then me and you guys.”

“Well I’m going to head back to the suite.” Kai said standing up.

“Not alone you’re not.” Holland said.

“I won’t be. Miyavi and I are gonna hang out while he’s here.” Kai said leaving the room.

“He’ll be fine with Miyavi. They’re probably going out to eat and catch up, they haven’t talked in like three months.” Ruki said.

“Fine.” Holland said.

The brunette sat down and watched as Reita and Uruha finished up and saw Aoi go up for his with Reita. When they got done Ruki and Uruha took their photos, then Ruki with Aoi.

“Well since we’re done, we’re going to head back.” The singer said.

“You guys still have your individual shots to do.” Kobayashi was talking to Aoi and Uruha. “But we have to take a break and eat so don’t leave.”

“I’ll take them back.” Reto said.

“Ok. I’ll meet up with you later.” Holland said.

The three of them headed out to the suite. When they got there, they saw Miyavi’s car. Reto dropped them off so he could park the car and Ruki and Reita headed up to the room. As they walked in the suite they heard a banging noise from Kai’s room, so they peeked through the door and were surprised.

 _“Ah Miyavi.”_ Kai said as they looked into the room. They saw Kai holding the headboard and Miyavi holding Kai’s hips as he rammed him faster and faster.

 _“ Kai!”_ Miyavi grunted as he slowed down, teasing the drummer.

 _“More!_ ” The brunette begged. Miyavi pulled him up and started thrusting Kai into the air.

“Miyavi is cheating on his wife with Kai.” Reita whispered.

“Let’s leave before they find us.” The singer said.

 _“Kai.”_ Miyavi yelled as his came inside his lover. His body slumped over as he tried to catch his breath. “ _You know, you guys aren’t very sneaky.”_

He looked at the door. The drummer looked up and saw them poking their heads in.

“Why are you guys back so early?” Kai said pushing Miyavi off of him.

“We thought of getting some alone time but…” Ruki said.

“So you two _are_ going out.” The soloist said putting his pants back on. “Kai told me you were but I didn’t believe him.”

“Told you so.” The drummer said sitting up.

“Well then. What to do?” Reita said to himself.

“You guys can go ahead and do it. We won’t barge in.” Miyavi said.

“Ok.” Ruki said. He pulled the blonde into their room and started undressing him.

“Wait Ruki.”

“I’ve been waiting since we were at the shoot, I can’t anymore.” The brunette said as he pulled Reita’s pants off.

“Wait.” Reita pushed the singer off little. “Tell Kai to make sure Uruha or Aoi don’t interrupt us.” Ruki smiled and went to the door.

“Hey Kai!”

“He’s in the shower. What’s up?” Miyavi came out.

“Make sure Uruha and Aoi don’t bother us.”

“Ok.”

“Ok. That’s done.” Ruki closed the door and turned around to see Reita walking to him naked and kissed him. Reita unbuckled Ruki’s pants, slid them down with his boxers, and started licking Ruki’s member, making him get hard. Reita forced the big cock into his mouth and started deep throating it.

“R-Reita, sorry.” Ruki said grabbing the blonde’s head and thrusted deeper. The bassist kept his hands on his lover’s hips as he got faster. Ruki grabbed fists of Reita’s hair as thrusted deeper, but finally pulled the blonde off. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Ruki asked lifting Reita up.

“No, I loved it, but I’d love it more somewhere else. Will you love me there too?”

Ruki smiled as he lead Reita onto the bed and sat down with him. He rubbed the blonde’s cheek before lightly kissing his lips. The brunette slowly pushed him on his back as their kiss became more passionate. The singer pulled away and started kissing down the soft pale skin. He moved down to Reita’s thighs and sucked a few spots before sitting it down. He set up between his lover’s legs and lifted the bassist’s hips. He slipped two fingers into his mouth to get them wet. He carefully moved circled them around the blonde’s entrance, making him blush. He pushed the digits in slowly, making Reita whimper a bit, but he massaged his lover’s thigh, before moving up to rub on his member. Ruki scissored his fingers, stretching the swollen entrance a little more before pulling them out. He spat in his hand and rubbed his erection then placed himself at the blonde’s entrance.

“I love you.” Ruki said as he slowly entered his lover.

 _“I love you too.”_ Reita gasped, looking up at him. Ruki started thrusting slowly at first, then faster. The blonde squeezed the bed sheets as his lover started rubbing his cock and thrusted deeper in him.

 _“R-Ruki your so good. D-deeper!”_ Reita was going insane from the pleasure of being stretched. The brunette began thrusting so hard, his lover started bleeding and the bed was hitting the walls.

 _“Reita. I can’t, I can’t hold it anymore!”_ Ruki gave the hardest thrust thus far and came. The blonde yelped from the hard thrust. The singer was still jacking Reita off, not stopping the pleasure for him. Reita moaned and thrusted his hips up, coming on his own stomach. Ruki laid on top of him as they caught their breaths. The blonde started rubbing circles on his lover’s back and the singer was planting soft kissed on the hard chest. The afterglow was amazing and the two were coming down from their high, but the brunette didn’t want it to end yet.

“Reita.” Ruki whispered

“Yeah? _”_ Reita mumbled. Ruki pulled out, laid down and looked at him.

“Ride me.”

Reita stared at him at first then smiled, he sat up and got on top of Ruki. He grabbed Ruki’s semi-hard cock and started sliding down on it. The blonde whimpered as he pushed himself a little more. “Ruki I can’t. Help.”

“Rei, you have to work for it sometimes.” Ruki smiled teasing him. Reita shivered at his smile and pushed himself down more.  The bassist put his hands on singer’s chest and started riding him slowly. The brunette grabbed Reita’s balls to squeeze and massage them.

 _“Faster.”_ Ruki commanded and started thrusting a little. Reita started going faster and leaned back, putting his arms behind him.

 _“Ah Ruki! It feels like…your getting bigger every… every time I go down.” As_ Reita rode him harder, Ruki put his hands on the bassist’s chest and started rubbing his nipples. He started pinching and pulling them, Reita brought one hand up and put his hand on Ruki’s wrist.

 _“Reita you’re still so tight. It feels so good.”_ The vocalist put his hands on his lover’s hips, pushing him further onto his shaft.

 _“Ruki! More! Please More!”_ Reita begged. Ruki raised up and pushed the bassist on his back and started fucking him faster.

_“Reita your body is so amazing.”_

_“Ruki. I can feel it, I’m about to come!_ ”

 _“Me too! Let’s come together.”_ Ruki went faster.

 _“I can’t hold it!”_ He came and the brunette followed when he felt Reita’s warm liquid hit his chest. Ruki pulled out and fell to the side trying to catch his breath.

 _“Reita. You should clean up after you spill your milk.”_ Ruki said putting his finger in the semen on his chest and put it in front of Reita’s mouth. He licked his lover’s finger, then crawled and started licking the it off his chest. The brunette watched and rubbed Reita’s head feeling the tongue on his torso.

“Reita,” Ruki picked up his lover’s head. “You got some on your face.” He licked the blonde’s cheek and then kissed him. “You’re very delicious. I want to drink more of your milk.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            “Ok. That’s it, we’re done.” Said Kobayashi taking Aoi’s last picture. “Good work everyone.”

“Ok let’s get going.” Uruha said to Aoi as he was changing.

“Yeah I wanna go to bed.” The raven said.

“Let’s grab everyone some food on the way back.” Holland said. “I just called and they haven’t ate yet.”

“What are we getting?” Aoi asked.

“They said pizzas are fine.” The officer said as they walked through the door. “It’s gotten dark.”

“Sorry you guys have to both sit in the back. The passenger seatbelt is broken.” Holland said opening the door.

“That’s ok.” The honey blonde said getting in.

“Can’t they order the pizza.” Aoi asked.

“They did. We have to pick it up.” Holland said starting the car and then drove to the pizza place.

“I’ll go in.” Holland said when they got there.

“Hey Aoi?” The honey blonde looked over saw him sleeping. The moon light shining on his hair and face made him glow. Uruha couldn’t look away, he saw a beauty that he never noticed before, then the image of Aoi’s face when he came popped into his head. He shook his head, but glanced back at Aoi’s face and he looked at his plumped lips. Uruha saw Holland sitting inside waiting, so he quietly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the raven’s face. The honey blonde gently kissed the sleeping guitarist’s lips. He lifted up and moved a piece of hair out of Aoi’s face and he shook his head.  He sat back down and fastened his seatbelt. A few minutes later, Holland came back out and handed Uruha the pizzas, then headed to the suite.           

“Aoi. Aoi wake up.” Uruha woke his friend.

“Yeah?” He said blinking his eyes to wake up.

“We’re back.”

Aoi got out and started walking, when he felt his lips were dry he licked them.“Huh?”

“What?” Holland stopped.

“I don’t remember putting chap stick on.” The guitarist said. Uruha stopped walking and put his hand on his lips. He forgot he had put some on before they left.

“Maybe it’s your imagination.” Holland said walking again.

“I guess you’re right.” Aoi said following him. “You coming Uruha?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Yay! The pizza’s here!” Miyavi said jumping up from the couch and took a box.

“Where’s Reita and Ruki?” Uruha asked putting down a box, but then they heard Reita moaning in the room.

“Are they…” Aoi asked.

“Yep.” Kai said taking a slice of pizza.

The honey blonde walked to the door and started banging on it. “Ruki we’re about to eat could you stop.”

 _“I flipping you off right now Uruha.”_ Ruki said still humping Reita doggy-style.

_“Ruki! Harder!”_

“ _Reita!”_ Ruki came and still jacking Reita.

“You done?” Uruha asked at the door.

“ _Yes!_ ” Reita yelled trying to concentrate on Ruki’s hand pumping him.

“Ok pizza’s here.”

“ _Ruki. Mmm!_ ” Reita looked at him.

“Yeah?” Ruki said still trying to make him come.

 _“Would_ _you…mmm…grab my pain medicine?”_

Ruki suddenly stopped. The brunette reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the bottle.“Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“It’s ok, I didn’t mind it.” Reita said taking the medicine from his lover. “Can you finish me in the shower?”

“Yeah.” The singer said putting his pants back on. “I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

“Ok.”

“Miyavi. You were supposed to keep them away.” Ruki said as he stepped out of the bedroom.

“Sorry they distracted with the pizza.” The rainbow hair man giggled, spinning on the bar stool, eating.

“Ugh, you stink” Kai said walking past Ruki.

“We’re going to take shower.” The blonde said coming out of the bedroom. His face was red as he kept his hands over his erection.

“Yeah, we’ll be out in a little bit.” The brunette said and led his lover into the bathroom.

“Wow. They love to fuck don’t they.” Miyavi said.

“So do you.” Said Kai. Everyone looked at him funny and he looked down at his pizza.

“Ruki, do you still want some of my milk.” Reita said in the shower.

“I always want your milk.” The singer said getting on his knees. He grabbed the blonde’s pounding cock and started deep throating him. Reita bit his lip trying to hold his voice in.

“Hey Aoi, I left my razor in the bathroom will you see if Ruki would hand it out.” Reto said after he stepped out his room with just a towel on.

“Sure.” Aoi walked to the bathroom. “Hey Ruki can you hand out Reto’s razor.”

“ _Ru-Ruki’s busy!_ ”

“Are you guys fucking again?” Aoi sounded annoyed.

 _“Ruki!”_ Reita grabbed his lover’s hair, and threw his head back hitting the wall as he moaned out.

“Hey Reto. Ruki has his mouth full so your gonna have to wait.” The raven said walking back in the kitchen.

“How?” Reto asked.

“Aoi ‘s saying that Ruki is sucking Reita’s dick.” Miyavi blurted out.

“I regret asking.” Reto said turning and went back to his room.

“R-Ruki.” Reita mumbled  letting go of the singer’s hair and slipped down pulling out of his lover’s  mouth.

The brunette gasped.“Reita! Are you ok?”

“My legs just fell asleep.” Reita mumbled, raising up kissing Ruki.

“Here let me finish so we can eat some real food.” The singer said sucking on the blonde again.

 _“Mmm. Ruki. I’m close. I’m about to—”_ Reita raised his hips. Ruki wasn’t ready and choked on the semen. Ruki covered his mouth as he coughed.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Come on let me wash you.”

They walked out in their pajama pants. Reita was leaning against the singer to try and keep his balance.

“It’s about time. Didn’t you guys do it enough in the bedroom.” Reto said getting up to grab his razor.

“Well if Uruha didn’t interrupt us, we could have finish _in_ the bedroom instead of the bathroom.” Ruki said as he went into the kitchen and Reita limped over to the couch.

“So how’s your ass?”  Miyavi said slapping Reita’s butt. He jumped and grunted in pain.

“Sorry.” The soloist said trying not to laugh.

“Reita come and eat.” Ruki said putting two plates down on the table.

“I’m going to bed.” The raven said getting up.

“You’re not taking a shower?” Kai asked.

“I will tomorrow morning.” The raven mumbled. His friend’s looked at him with worried eyes, but let him go.

“Good night.” Reto said walking past him.

“I’m going to take mine then.” Uruha said getting up and they heard the bathroom door close. Reita took about two bites of his food then stopped. Ruki looked up and saw him put down his pizza.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing the blonde’s hand.

“I don’t feel good.”

“Do you need some medicine?”

“I feel like,” He mumbled and started to lean to the right. “when I passed out…i-in the-” Reita gasped as he fell off his chair.

“ _Reita!”_ Ruki swung around and caught him just before he could hit the ground. Reto ran over with Miyavi and Kai as Aoi came out to see what the commotion was all about.

“What happened?” He asked walking in.

“Back up.” Reto said pushing Miyavi and Kai back. He grabbed a magazine and started waving it in front of the blonde’s face. The door by the bar stool opened and Holland came out.

“What’s going on?”

“He passed out.” Reto said. “He must’ve got too hot when he was in the shower.”

“Take him to the bed and he needs ice.” Holland said.

“I’ll get it.” Aoi said going into the kitchen. Ruki picked his lover up with the help of Kai and they took him in to the bedroom.

“Miyavi, would you take the sheets off please.” The brunette asked.

“Yeah.”He said and did as was asked. Ruki and Kai put Reita down gently onto the bed.

“Thanks.” The singer said moving the hair out of his lover’s face.

“Here.”  Aoi said handing a bag of ice to the singer. When he laid it on Reita’s forehead, he jolted and opened his eyes.

“What happened?” The blonde whispered sitting up, but Ruki stopped him and pushed him back down.

“You passed out.” The drummer informed him.

“Why?”

“You got too hot and you’re probably dehydrated.” Holland said coming in.

“You need to drink some water.” Reto brought a glass through the door and handed it to Ruki. Reita raised up taking the glass from the singer and drunk it.

“What’s going on?” Uruha asked walking in, with just a towel on.

“Reita passed out again.” The raven said trying not to look at him.

“Why? Are you ok?” The guitarist asked walking in front of Aoi.

“He got dehydrated.” Holland said. “Ok let’s get out so he can rest.”

Aoi ran out before anyone moved.

“What’s up with him?” Uruha asked.

 “You’re so clueless.”Miyavi said.

“What did you mean?”

“It’s obvious Aoi li—” Kai covered his lover’s mouth.

“What? Kai why did you stop him?” The honey blonde asked as he crossed his arms.

“No reason. Come on Miyavi let’s go to bed.” Kai said dragging his boyfriend out.

“I guess we should all call it a night.” Holland said. “Reto, I’ll take first watch.”

“Ok.”

“Uruha close the door on your way out please.” Ruki asked. Uruha turned the light off and closed the door behind him and Holland.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow.” The guitarist went into the room beside Kai’s.

Uruha awoke to a banging noise in Kai’s room and heard the drummer moaning through the wall.

“Why is everyone here so horny?” He said to himself.  He grabbed a pillow and walked out to the living room, but found Holland asleep on the couch. He walked into the hallway and opened Aoi’s door.

“Aoi.” He whispered shaking his friend a little. Aoi opened his eyes a little as he reached out and pulled him down into a kiss. The honey tried to pull away, but the guiatarist pulled him down hugging him.

“Aoi!” Uruha growled breaking from the hug. “Wake up!”

“Mmm.” Aoi started to opened his eyes and looked over at his guest. “Uruha! What are you doing?”

“Kai and Miyavi are being too loud and Holland is sleeping on the couch. So I came in to see if you could make room in here for me.”

“Ok but why are you in my bed?”

“When I was trying to wake you, you pulled me down and—” Uruha felt himself blush.

“What?”

“You hugged me like I was a stuffed animal.” The honey blonde continued.

“Sorry. You can sleep in here.” Aoi said hesitantly. The guitarist moved to the other side of the bed and laid down.

“Hey Uruha.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No. Why would I be?

“From earlier, when I was in the closet.” Aoi started tearing up.

“Oh, Uh.” He suddenly remembered the other’s face again. “No. I’m not.”

“Ok.” The raven felt relieved. Uruha felt something strange, like the bed moving a little. He looked over and saw Aoi shaking a little.

“Are you cold?”

“Yeah a little bit.” The raven said curling into a ball. Uruha got closer wrapped himself around his friend’s body.

 _“Don’t!”_ Aoi yelled, pushing himself off the bed.

“What did you do that for?” The honey blonde looked over the bed, but the elder man got up and ran out the room. Uruha got up and followed him to the bathroom.

“Hey are you ok?” He asked through the door.

“I-I’m fine. Go ahead and go back to sleep.”

“Ok.” But he stayed at the door. Aoi sat down, leaning against the tub and slid his hands into his pajama pants. Aoi was biting his lip to stay quiet. The honey blonde got on the floor and looked under the door. The raven leaned forward and brought his left hand to his back and slid it in his pants. He started fingering himself and jacking off.  He moaned, but tried not to be loud. He took his left hand out, turned, and grabbed a small bottle off the tub. He slid his pants down and spread his legs as he pushed it in. He whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed the bottle in and out. Uruha watched as Aoi got on his chest and started pushing the body wash deeper. He bit his lip and grunted as he forced the bottle almost completely in.

 _“Uru-”_ Aoi stopped before he said his name. The raven put his hands on his face and started crying. _“Please. Love me.”_ Uruha just stayed there watching, waiting to see what’s gonna happen next. After a while, Aoi wiped his eyes and tried to pull it out. “Ow.” He jolted. He took a deep breath and started massaging his cock and slowly pulled the it out. There was blood dripping from it and from his behind onto the floor. He started going faster and breathing harder. When Uruha saw Aoi cum, he jumped up and walked back to the room.

“Why? Why am I reacting like this?” Uruha asked. He grabbed his hard-on, but then he heard the bathroom door open and ran to the bed and turned over. The raven opened the door and laid back down.

“Hey wake up guys.” Kai said.

“Go away.” Uruha said.

“Wake up!” the drummer started jumping on the bed.

“Ok I’m up.”

“So why are you sleeping in Aoi’s bed?” The brunette asked as he stopped jumping.

“Because you guys would be quiet last night and I couldn’t sleep. And another thing, you said you weren’t gay, you liar.” Uruha said sitting up. Kai shrugged his shoulders and got off the bed.

“Breakfast is ready.” The leader said leaving the room. He opened Ruki and Reita’s door and got on the bed. “Ruuuki. Reeeita.” He tried waking them.

“What?” Ruki mumbled sitting up

“Wake up breakfast is ready.”

“We’ll be in there in a minute.”

“K.” He said with a smile and walked out.

“Reita wake up.” Ruki shook him. “Reita.”

The blonde opened his eyes and turned over. “Yeah?”he mumbled, getting up.

“Kai’s annoying us to get up.”

“I don’t want to. I’m still sleepy.” He whispered and leaned onto Ruki’s chest.

“Did you sleep ok?”

“Yeah, but I still want to sleep longer.” Reita mumbled, snuggling on to his lover.

“Ok.” Ruki laid down and wrapped his arms around Reita and kissed his forehead. Aoi walked past their room and saw them. He stopped and stared at how the brunette was gently rubbing Reita’s head. Uruha bumped into his arm, catching his attention.

“Are you coming?”

“Yeah.”

The raven walked into the kitchen to find Miyavi and Kai eating French toast. He fixed himself a plate, but decided to eat out on the balcony away from them. Uruha sat down with Kai and Miyavi.

“What’s up with him?” Their leader asked. The honey blonde shrugged his shoulders not looking up.

“Ok something’s up. What’s going on?” Miyavi asked leaning over into Uruha’s face.

“Why do think I know?”

“You’re hurting Aoi.” Kai said.

“How?” Uruha gave his friend a dirty look.

“You seriously haven’t noticed. Aoi likes you and knows you hate gays.” Kai tried not to be loud when he saw Ruki come in and Reita walk to the balcony door.

“What? Aoi can’t like me. Besides who told you I hate gays?”

“Uruha do you ever listen to yourself talk?” The singer joined in. “Whenever you open your mouth about gays you say mean crap and Aoi hears it and feels like he can’t tell you.”

“Plus, you’re close to him all the time.” Kai stood up. “Like last night you left your room because you heard us and went to Aoi’s and slept with him. How do you think that made him feel?”

“Aoi?” Reita walked out onto the balcony.

“Yeah. What’s up?” He asked putting his plate aside.

“Are you ok? You seem depressed.” The blonde asked as he sat down beside the guitarist.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to eat outside.”

“No you’re not. What happened last night?” There was a long silence.

“I hurt myself last night. Uruha came in and it was cold in there and he tried to warm me up. I got hard and ran into the bathroom, he ran after me, but I told him to go away and he did. I heard you and Ruki and it sounded like you felt really good, like you were going insane with pleasure. I grabbed a bottle and tried it for myself, but it hurt.” Aoi wiped his eyes. “It hurt a lot.”

“Aoi, I loved it because it was Ruki. He made it feel so good because I love him. Try telling Uruha how you feel. Maybe he’ll feel the same.” Reita said grabbing his friend’s hand.

“No he won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.” Aoi said looking down.

“I didn’t know I liked Ruki until after I was attacked.”

“Shut up! Reita you like Ruki because he can cover up the fact that you were raped. You were raped and you can’t admit that you liked it so you’re using Ruki for that pleasure.”

The blonde’s eyes widen and he gasped. He spread his fingers apart and slapped the raven across the face. “You have no right to say something like that!” Reita had tears running down his face. Aoi put his hand were his friend slapped him and stared at the bassist’s tears.

“Reita…I’m sorry.”

“Then why did you say it?”

“I…I don’t know why. Uruha would never love me and Ruki loves you so much. I’m just jealous.”

“Aoi it hurt.” The raven looked over at Reita.  “It hurt and I hated it so much I just wanted to die. Ruki made it feel right and it didn’t hurt when he touched me. Take a chance. We should all go out tonight and you should talk to him.”

“Ok, but would Holland let us?” Aoi looked out at the trees.

“Sure as long as he’s with us. I’ll convince him.” Reita said as he got up. “You going to come in.?”

“After this cigarette.” Aoi said lighting up another one.

“K.” Reita walked in and closed the door. “How’s it going in here?”

Reita broke the silence walking in. He saw Uruha about to say something, but he didn’t.

“Holland,” Reita caught his attention. “Can we all go out to tonight?”

“Are you sure you want to go out?” Ruki asked.

“Yeah. I want us all to go out and eat or something.”

“We have to go with you.” The officer said.

“Wow that didn’t take much effort.”

“What do you mean?” Holland asked

“I thought I would have to beg you to let us go.”

“You guys are celebrities. I expected this stuff.”

“Reita you need to eat.” His lover said fixing a plate. “Here.”

“Thanks.” He said taking the plate and sat down. The raven walked in and saw everyone, but Reita staring at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Why is your cheek red?” When Kai asked Reita choked on the toast and Ruki ran over to him.

“I’m ok it just went down funny.” Reita said pushing Ruki away.

“Hey, Aoi?” Uruha mumbled.

“I’m going to take a shower.” The raven said walking past them, ignoring him. Uruha slammed his hand on the table as he got up and then he walked out onto the balcony.

“Today’s going to be…awkward.” Miyavi said.

“Miyavi.” Ruki looked at him. “Don’t you have a wife to get to.”

“No. I told her I was going to be gone a few days.”

“So you’re planning on staying here.” Reto said taking his last bite. Everyone just now noticed that he had sat down and was eating.

“Yep. Oh you guys don’t mind right?” Miyavi asked with a big smile on his face.

“No.” Ruki said. “But don’t challenge me to see who can make their partner scream louder.”

“Hey!” Reita and Kai looked at them.

“Ah come on it’ll be fun.” Miyavi said, completely ignoring them.

“We’ll talk more about it tonight.” Ruki said with a smile.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            The rest of the day was pretty normal. They sat around watching tv, Ruki and Aoi started writing on a new song. Reita went into the kitchen, but then there was a bang and the lights went out.

“Hey what’s going on?” Ruki asked feeling around. “Why did get dark all of a sudden?”

“Hey guys I forgot to tell you it was supposed to storm.” Reto said coming out with a flash light. There was a low thump from the kitchen.

_“Ow!”_

Reto shined the light into the kitchen and saw Reita grabbing his foot.

“You ok?”

“No. I ran into that stupid counter.” Reita said limping out and Ruki started laughing.

“Shut up.” Reita said trying not to laugh. He walked  to the balcony door and opened it. A gust of wind went through the suite. He walked outside and saw lightning striking through the clouds.

“What are you doing?” Ruki asked as he walked out beside him.

“The clouds are purple. I’ve never seen that before.”

“ _Get back in here right now!”_ Holland yelled pulling them back in and closed the door. “It’s going to be bad. Reto grab your gun.”

“Why does he need it?” Uruha asked.

“That man might use this as an advantage to get Reita.” Holland said.

“But doesn’t he send the roses as a warning.” Reita asked.

“The situation has changed. You have six people here, two with guns, he may to separate us. We can’t risk it.”

“Wait there are seven people here. Another thing, Why is it when something happens, you tell us something new about this guy?” Kai asked, annoyed.

“Because I just found out myself.” Holland said.

“Wait how long have you been working on this case?” Aoi asked setting his guitar aside.

“Reto has been working on it for six months. I’ve been on it for a year and it’s been open for two and half years now.” Holland  said as Reto came back in.

“Wait when you was telling about that man, you said you should have caught him two years ago.” Reita sat down.

“I know. Two years ago officer Yokino’s partner fell sick. I was asked to temporarily help him on the case. We were going to talk to a victim and when we got to her, the man had just killed her. We chased after him on foot. I had tackled him and tried to handcuff him. He threw me off and knocked me out then he got away. A year ago officer Yokino and his partner were killed and I think that man did it, but there isn’t any evidence. Because I worked on the case a little, they assigned me to it.” Holland looked at Reita. “I’m sorry, I should have caught him.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Reita said sadly.

“Miyavi is your car here.” Holland asked.

“Yeah.”

“We should leave.” Holland said heading towards the door, but Reita stayed still.

“Reita?” Aoi looked down. He saw his friend shaking and breathing hard. “Reita we have to go.” He reached down and started pulling his friend up. They walked over to the door and they all left the room. Ruki wrapped his arm around Reita’s waist.

“I won’t let him hurt you.” Ruki whispered in his ear.

“Crap.” Aoi stopped.

“What?” Holland asked.

“We forgot Reita’s pain medicine.” The raven said turning around. “I’ll go grab it.”

“It’s ok, I’ll be fine.”

“No I’ll go grab and meet you guys at the car.” The raven ran off before anyone could say anything.

“Wait I’ll go with you!” Reto said running behind him.

“Let’s get going.” Holland started walking again and everyone followed.

“Hurry up.” Reto said as they walked back into the room. Aoi ran into Reita’s room and grabbed the bottle and went back out.

“Good now we can head back down.” The officer said as he turned, but then was struck with a bat upside the head.

“You guys are making this to easy.” The stalker laughed as he came in. Aoi slipped the bottle into his pocket and took a step to the side. The man lifted Reto’s body and threw it in the room so he could close the door.

“Why are you doing this?” Aoi’s voice shook.

“Because you’re in my way.”

“I meant why are you raping and killing people.” He asked trying to stay calm.

“Because I enjoy it!” The man yelled as he swung the bat at Aoi. He tried to dodge, but the brunette was able hit his shoulder. Aoi yelped, but held his shoulder as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. The man ran after him and swung again, but Aoi dunked and stabbed the man in the leg. His attacker yelled and dropped the bat to pull the knife out as Aoi got away. But then the guy started walking after him. Aoi reached Reto and turned him.

“Reto wake up.” He shook the unconscious officer. He looked back and saw the man walking closer with a smile, he grabbed Reto and tried to pick him with one hand. Suddenly, the man grabbed Aoi by the hair and pulled him back.

“You’re not getting away you little bitch.” The man threw the raven onto the floor. The guitarist turned and tried to crawl away but the man stepped on him. He smiled as he sat onto the raven and rubbed his hand down Aoi’s side. “You know, you have the body of a woman.”  He sighed before grabbing Reita’s pain medicine and he walked to the kitchen. He opened the bottle and dumped the pills into the sink.

“They’re taking too long.” Kai said pacing by the cars.

“I’m going to see what’s taking them.”Said Uruha as he started walking.

“Wait.” Holland grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t tell me to wait! My friend might be in danger!” The honey blonde yelled, smacking Holland’s hand off.

“I’m coming too.” Reita said walking up to him and Ruki followed.

“Let’s go then.” The officer sighed.

The man picked up his bat, then walked to Aoi, who had crawled to Reto and was patting down his body.

“Looking for this?” Aoi turned around and saw the man holding Reto’s gun. He smiled and stuck it in his pants. The raven pulled himself up and grabbed the door handle. Before he could turn it, the brunette grabbed the guitarist’s shirt collar and slammed him onto the floor. Aoi hit his head hard enough that he was out of it, so the man took advantage of it and ripped his shirt open, revealing his chest. The man rubbed and pinched his nipples, but then the raven started to realize what was going on. He felt the bat, so he grabbed it and swung it at the man’s head. When he rolled off, Aoi crawled as far as he could, but then the man grabbed him and flipped him over. The raven squeezed his eyes shut as a fist made contact with his face. His head was turned to the side, but that didn’t stop the oncoming punches. Three, four, five, he counted until one hit his nose. He yelled as warm liquid started flowing out. He could taste copper in his mouth as the blood made its way past his lips. When the attack stopped for a moment, he looked up to see a smile. That’s all he saw before strong hands wrapped around his neck and cut off his air supply. He closed his eyes, kicked his legs and struggled as much as he could, but it only made things worse. The more he struggled to get out, the faster everything faded.

“...oi! Aoi!” The guitarist opened his eyes and saw Uruha holding him “Aoi.” The honey blonde smiled, lifting Aoi’s head up.

“U-Uruha?” The raven whispered, looking around. “What happened?”

“That man attacked you and Reto. He was gone by the time we got up here. I’m so glad you ok.”

“Uruha, I love you.” Aoi started crying. “I thought I wasn’t going to be able to tell you.”

Uruha gently moved the hair out of Aoi’s face, then lifted his head and kissed him. The raven was surprised at the motion and froze. The other was kissing him. Actually kissing him. He really thought he died at this point, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t want to waste this moment though. He closed his eyes and kissed back. He moaned a bit as they pulled a part, their faces blushing.

“Mmm.” Reto was waking up.

“Reto.” Holland said.

“What happened? ” His partner asked grabbing his head and sitting up.

“He didn’t hit you that hard. You’ll live. Come on let’s get out of here.”

“Ow.” Aoi hissed as Uruha lifted him.

“What’s wrong?” The honey blonde asked.

“My shoulder. He hit me with a bat after he hit Reto.”

“Here let me see it.” Holland said walking over and then felt the joint. “This is going to hurt.” He grabbed the raven’s shoulder yanked it up making it pop. Aoi cried out in pain as he fell back into Uruha’s arms.

“What the hell did you do?” The honey blonde asked.

“His shoulder was dislocated, I relocated it. I said it would hurt.”

“Here.” Uruha lifted his friend up onto his feet and tried to support.

“I’m ok it doesn’t hurt that bad anymore.” Aoi said with a weak smile, but the other could see he was hiding his pain.

“My gun. It’s gone.” Reto said feeling around his pants.

“We need to leave now!” Holland ordered. He headed out the door shining the flash light. “It’s clear come on.” Reto followed with the others and got to the cars.

“Oh shit.” Reto said walking to the car.

“What?” Ruki asked.

“The tires are slashed.”

“ _Shit!_ You have got to be kidding me! Let’s get back to the room. We’ll be safer there.” Holland growled.

“I don’t feel good.” Reita put his hand over his mouth, but leaned over and started puking.

“Reita.” Ruki said softly, rubbing his lover’s back. The blonde’s body was shaking as he gagged and spat.

“Holland. We need to do something.” Miyavi said.

 _“_ Ruki _._ ” Reita whispered grabbing his lover’s arm. “Help me.”

“Shit _. Reita!”_ Ruki yelled catching him as he passed out.

“Here let’s put him on your back.” Uruha said and helped him onto the brunette’s back. Then they headed back up to suite.

“Wait. Let me check the rooms. Reto cover me.” Holland started walking in.

“With what?” Reto asked. His partner pulled out a pistol and handed it to him.

“Always carry an extra.” Holland walked in with Reto behind him.

“Mmm.” Reita started waking up.

“Reita. Hang on and I’ll put you down.”

“It’s clear bring him in.”  Holland said coming out of his room. Ruki rushed in and laid Reita on the couch.

“Reita?”

“Ruki. It’s hurts.” Reita mumbled grabbing his ribs.

“Aoi, Reita’s pain medicine.”  

“The sink.” Aoi said and ran to it.

“What?” Kai followed him.

“That man took them and dumped them in the sink.” The raven said feeling for any, but dropped his head when he felt the smooth surface.. “There isn’t any. I’m so sorry”

“Shit.” Ruki whimpered as he rubbed his lover’s head.

“It’s ok…” Reita was breathing hard and he stopped the singer’s hand. “You didn’t…mean for this to happen.”

“Hang on.” Reto took the flash light over there. “Look some more maybe one didn’t go down.”

“It stopped storming.” Reita whispered. Ruki looked out the balcony door and saw the gray clouds moving.

“I found one!” Aoi yelled from the kitchen. He filled up a glass with water and as he turned it off, the lights came on.

“Well I’ll be damned, it’s about time. Reto check the monitors.” Holland told him. Aoi brought a pill over with the glass and handed it to Reita. He shook taking it.

“He’s gone.” Reto walked back in.  

“Were not safe here.” Uruha said. He brought he a towel to wipe the blood off the raven’s face. The other guitarist blushed he was cleaned up.

“Your more safe here than anywhere else. There are cameras, alarms, and we’re here too.” Holland said.

“He got in here.” Uruha argued. 

“It was during a bad storm. There aren’t going to be anymore.” Holland said. “It’s late. Go to bed, all of you.”

“Let’s go Reita.” Ruki helped Reita up and walked into their room.

“Yeah.” Kai pulled Miyavi into their room. Aoi and Uruha walked down the hall to their rooms.

“Aoi,” Uruha stopped as he got to their door. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure.”

“K I’ll be in there in a minute.” Uruha said walking into the bathroom. Aoi changed and got into bed. Uruha opened the door, came in and climbed in the bed. He went under the covers and the raven gasped at the cold fingers pulling his boxers down.

“U-uruha?” Aoi jolted. “ _Uruha, what…”_

The honey blonde silenced him as he started sucking on the limp flesh, making the raven hard and shake with pleasure. Aoi tried to be quiet ,but after a few minutes Uruha moved his hand under the guitarist and started fingering him. The raven gasped out as he clenched the sheets withered from the actions. His legs slowly spread open as he felt the other’s mouth go down further on him. Before he could think about it, he felt the finger pressing against his bundle of nerves. Aoi came in the honey blonde’s mouth. “ _S-sorry I should have warned you.”_

“That’s ok, turn over” Uruha said sitting up. “I’m going to give you something better than a bottle.”

“Did Reita tell you?” Aoi gasped.

“No. I watched from under the door. I got really excited from it.” The guitarist smiled, pushing the raven down. Aoi turned over to get on his hands and knees. Uruha stuck two fingers in and started moving them in and out. Aoi grabbed the sheets and bit his lip. “Go ahead let it out. They didn’t hold back.” Uruha said putting another finger in. The raven moaned out and gasped as he felt the finger stretching him a little bit at a time. He clenched the sheets tighter and let out a low moan as the honey blonde played with him. Rubbing around his prostate, then lightly rubbing over it.

Aoi shook. “P-please. Put it in.”

 Uruha took out his fingers and sat up. He grabbed the raven’s hips and thrusted in, tearing him. The guitarist yelped, putting his head on the mattress.

“Don’t tighten up it’ll hurt more. Relax.” Uruha leaned forward and licked Aoi’s neck and started massaging his cock. The older man took a deep breath and concentrated on the guitarist’s hand. Uruha started thrusting slowly and gently, but was getting a little impatient, so he grabbed the guitarist’s hips and started going faster.

 _“Ow. Too fast. Stop!”_ Aoi begged.

 _“Ah! I can’t, I have to go faster, I can’t take it anymore.”_ Uruha started ramming Aoi faster making the bed bang against the wall.

 _“Uruha!”_ Aoi reached up and grabbed the headboard as he cried out.

 _“Aoi!”_ Uruha dug his nails into the raven’s hips trying to go faster. The other cried out as he felt the blood running down his thighs, but it didn’t bother him. No, it felt too good for it to be a bother. Feeling the man he loves take him, even if it’s rough, was the best feeling in the world. It made his heart pound with each thrust and moan. He felt so warm inside and he felt so safe. He moaned as he was thrusted into one more time, he felt warmth fill his body completely.

“Sorry, I came in you.” Uruha said pulling out.

“Don’t.” Aoi said tightening up. The honey blonde hissed from the tightness, but stopped moving. “I wanna do it again.” The raven looked over his shoulder. “Can we?”

“Yeah.” The honey blonde thrusted back in. “Hey, am I better than the bottle?”

“You have no idea.” The guitarist smiled and pushed himself back to Uruha’s hilt.

Aoi awoke alone in bed. He raised and grabbed his butt in pain. He hissed as he got out of bed, but he put on some pants and limped to the living room where he saw Uruha watching tv.

“Hey.”

“Morning. Are you feeling ok?” Uruha asked.

“My butt hurts a little, but I’ll live.”

“That’s good to know.” Kai said walking behind him. “Breakfast is almost done.”

The brunette walked over and opened the door to Ruki and Reita’s room. “Hey— oh come on!”

Reita was riding Ruki.

  _“Damn it! Close the door Kai!”_ Ruki yelled thrusting up and the drummer slammed the door shut.

“No point in staying quiet anymore.” Ruki said.

“What happened?” Uruha asked, but the sound of Reita moaning made his eye twitch. “Never mind.”

“ _Ruki!.”_ Reita started going faster and tightened up.

 _“Reita so good!”_ The singer thrusted harder, ripping him.

 _“Ruki! Please!”_ Reita Moaned.

“ _Reita!_ ” Ruki came inside and it overflowed some as he fell onto his lover’s chest.

_“There…there’s so much inside me…it’s so warm…feels good”_

“Reita. You made a mess on me again.” Ruki said lifting him up. Reita pulled himself off and started licking the semen off the singer’s chest.

“Reita would you clean me up down there too please.” The brunette asked. His lover crawled over and started licking the semen of his dick and balls. “Good boy.”

“How can they do it so early.” Uruha asked.

“Well they didn’t last night because Reita wasn’t feeling well. He must be better.” Kai said.

Miyavi hugged his lover’s neck. “We have to be louder than them.”

“Miyavi!”

“Are the planning on doing it all day?” Uruha asked getting up.

“If you’re so aggravated, go and do it with Aoi.” The soloist teased.

“I can’t.” Uruha said walking towards the kitchen.

“Why not?”

“His butt needs to heal.” The honey blonde mumbled, grabbing a box of cereal.

“Hey we cooked.” Kai said.

“Fine.”

“I don’t see how it matters. We did it for days after Kai’s first time.” Miyavi said hugging the drummer.

“You know I’m here right.” Aoi said blushing.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re too quiet.” Miyavi said.

“Aoi come and eat something.” Uruha said putting two plates on the table.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I-it hurts to move.” Aoi whispered. The guitarist smiled with a faint blush as he brought the plate to him and they ate on the couch.

“Something smells good.” Ruki walked out wearing his pajama pants.

“And you smell bad.”Kai said plugging his nose.

“Shut up. Leave us alone today were going to be sleeping.” He walked over the refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles.

“Why?”

“We’ve done it a few times last night.”

“No way. We didn’t hear you.” Aoi raised his head over the couch.

“We didn’t want Miyavi to think we were playing that game.” Ruki stopped. “Reita…Reita was really depressed last night because Aoi and Reto got hurt. He was having a hard time falling asleep and I didn’t want him to have any nightmares, so I tried make him as tired as possible. He would stay awake though and I would just do him again. Anyways just don’t wake us up unless it’s an emergency.” After he said that, he walked back into the room.

“Here’s some water.” Ruki said handing the bottle to Reita.

“Thanks.” He said before taking a big gulp then laid down.“What were you talking about in there?”

“Just nonsense. Come on let’s sleep.” The singer said as he laid down and hugged Reita.

“Ok. But we smell.”

“We’ll take a shower later.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            _“Mmm!” Reita was tied up with duck tape and his mouth covered as well. He looked up and saw his friends tied up and bloody in front of him._

**_“Oh Akira. See what happens when other people get involved.”_ ** _The man walked behind them. **“Too bad. Looks like you’re going to be the only one left.”** The man grabbed Ruki’s hair, pulled his head back, and sliced his throat with a knife._

_“Ah!”_ Reita popped up in bed breathing hard. He looked over and saw Ruki gone. He jumped out of bed, slipped on some boxers and opened the door to the hallway. When he walked out, he saw Kai and Miyavi making out on the couch.

“Where’s Ruki?” Reita asked tiredly. They broke from their kiss and looked at him.

“Reita what’s wrong.” The brunette asked, standing up.

“Nothing why?”

“You’re crying.”

 The blonde put his hand to his face then wiped the tears away. “It’s nothing. Where’s Ruki?”

“On the balcony smoking with Aoi, Uruha and Holland.”

Reita looked out and saw his lover giggling as he shook his head. He was ok. “Tell him I’m in the shower when he comes in.”

“Alright.” Kai said sitting back down. He watched his friend walk down the hall closed the door behind him to the bathroom. Reita got into the shower and cleaned himself up. He was in a daze as he scrubbed himself. He kept picturing his friend’s bodies mangled and beaten up. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He turned off the water as  someone knocked at the door.

“Hang on.” Reita called getting out and wrapped a towel around himself as he opened the door to see Ruki.

“Are you ok?” He asked coming in and then closed the door behind him.

“I’m fine.”  Reita turned, but was pushed against the wall and into a rough kiss. He gasped as he kissed back, but then his lover gently pulled away.

“No you’re not. Kai said you were crying.”  Ruki said pushing hair out of Reita’s eyes.

“You were killed in my dream and so were the others. And then you weren’t there when I woke up. I got scared.”

“It’s ok. It won’t happen.” Ruki said hugging his lover tighter. Reita hissed in pain as he gripped his ribs and moved back. The singer let go and handed Reita his clothes. He helped the bassist change and then they went into the living room. Kai saw them and got off the couch so they could sit down.

“What time is it?” Reita asked.

“Five-thirty” Holland answered.

“That late.” He asked and as if on cue, his stomach growled.

“Hungry?” Reto asked.

“I guess so.” Reita giggled rubbing his stomach.

“What do you want to eat?” Ruki asked.

“Do you want to go out?” Holland asked.

“No.” Reita laid his head on the brunette’s shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes. “I just want to sleep some more.

“He didn’t sleep well.” Ruki said squeezing his lover’s hand.

“Let’s order somewhere that can deliver.” Kai said grabbing a phone book.

“Reita. Wake up.”Ruki nudged him awake.

“Mmm, yeah?

“Food’s here. We got Chinese.”

“Ok.” The blonde said getting up, but he grabbed his ribs in pain and stumbled onto Ruki “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Here I’ll help you.” He said lifting the bassist up and walked him to the table.

“Here,” Holland handed Reita a pill bottle. “I went to your doctor and told him what happened. He prescribed more for you.”

“Thanks.” Ruki brought him his food and they all sat down to eat. As they started digging in though, they heard knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Reto said and opened the door.

“These came to my office.” Sakai whispered, holding up a vase of roses.

“Stay here for a minute. Holland.” He pointed at the door. The officer got up walked to the door.

“It’s the roses, isn’t it?” Reita asked looking down at his food. Holland opened the door and the manager brought them in.

“Would you read the letter for me.”

Holland opened the envelope and started reading.

“ _Dear my beautiful Akira,_

_I miss your body so much, I want it so bad. I want to see your expression when you come again. Don’t worry I have a way to get you. I’ll be seeing you soon.”_

_P.s. I won’t be able to see you tonight but soon I promise. I love you._

_—Your Lover._

Ruki slammed his fist onto the table, making everyone jump in the quiet room.

“I need to call Melody.” Miyavi got up and left the room. Ruki bit his lip so hard, he made it bleed.

“Ruki calm down.” Reita’s voice shook. The brunette looked at him and took a deep breath.

“He won’t get you. I’ll make sure of it.” Holland said taking the vase from the manager and handed them to Reto. “Take them to the lab then come straight back.”

“Wait what about the tires.” Reita asked.

“We got them fixed today.” Holland  said as he closed the door behind Reto. “Finish eating.”

“Reita do you want to leave here.” Their manager asked.

“No.” Reita said automatically.

“But it’s not safe here.”

“It’s safer than a hotel or hospital.”

“He’s right.” Ruki said.

“Fine. I’m going to head back up to the office then.” The manager said before leaving.

 Miyavi walked back in and sat down.“I told her that I had to stay longer because you guys needed help with something. I didn’t tell her about your stalker.”

“Ruki.” Reita stood up. “Come with me.” The brunette stood up and followed him into their room. The blonde grabbed his face and started kissing him intensely. “Fuck me hard. Harder than before.” Reita begged.

Ruki put his hand on Reita’s face. “No.”

 _“Please!”_ He cried.

“I’m not going to hurt you so that you can forget about being raped.”

“Please Ruki.” He begged getting on his knees and started unbuckling the singer’s pants.

“ _I said no!”_ Ruki yelled as he pushed his lover down onto the floor. The brunette gasped. “Reita I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you that hard.” He went to grab Reita, but was slapped away.

“Leave me alone.” There was long silence.

“You don’t love me.” Ruki said glaring down at him. “You were just saying that so I would fuck you. What, did you like it when he raped you, is that way you’re using me? To feel that again. To feel lost in sex and pleasure.”

Reita’s eyes got wide and tears started flowing down his face. “Why? Why would you say something like that? I _…I would never use you like that!”_ Reita jumped to his feet and pushed him to the side. He ran out the door and out of the suite.

“ _Reita!_ ” Ruki ran after him out the front door and the others ran after them. Reita ran out the building, into the woods and didn’t stop even when he heard the others calling him.

 _“Reita! Please stop!”_ The singer yelled, running until he tripped over a tree root.

Uruha helped him up. “What’s going on?”

“I said something horrible.”

Reita fell with exhaustion. He looked forward and saw the lake. He slowed to a stop and fell to his knees to take a drink. He stared at his reflection in the water.

 _“Reita!”_ He heard Ruki. He stood up and started jogging with what energy he had left, but fell at a nearby tree. His vision was getting blurry and it was getting hard for him to breath. He just laid and started writing in the dirt.

 _“Reita!”_ Ruki was yelling at the top of his lungs.

 _“Reita!”_ They all stated calling for him at this point. They reached the lake and started looking around. Ruki put his hands on his head looking around, but then he saw something. He gasped and started running to the tree with the others behind him. “Reita.” He said softly as he kneeled by his lover’s body. The other’s were soon running up to him.

“Ruki what did he write.” Miyavi asked pointing by Reita’s hand.

“ _Sorry._ ” Ruki said and started to cry.“Help me get him on my back.”

Reto and Uruha put him onto Ruki and they headed back to the suite.

When they got there Ruki laid him on the bed.

“Aren’t you gonna ask why he ran off.” Ruki asked Holland.

“No I heard everything from outside. We all heard.” The officer said pointing at the wall.

“Ruki did you forget what Doc said back at the hospital when Reita was hallucinating?” Kai asked.“He said sometimes people’s minds aren’t stable after something traumatic happens to them.”

“I said something horrible and I can’t take it back.” Ruki said rubbing Reita’s head.

“That may be so, but you can still apologize.” Reto said with a smile pointing at the blonde waking up.

“Reita.” Ruki smiled. “I’m so sorry.”

Reita started crying and popped up to hug him. _“I love you, I do! Please don’t be mad! Please, I do love you I swear!”_

“I’m not mad.” Ruki whispered and kissed him.

 _“Well I am!”_ Holland yelled stopping them. _“What the hell were you thinking running off like that? That man could have saw and went after you. What if he got there before we did, huh? You’re too damn reckless!”_

“I-I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.”

“ _Damn right you weren’t. Never do that again!”_ Holland yelled then left the room.

 _“I’m sorry. I’m sor-”_ Reita choked on his tears.

“Everyone get out.” Kai ordered. “Now.” They left the room leaving only the three of them. “Reita. Ruki. Sleep. Don’t fuck tonight you’ll make yourselves sick.” He turned the light off and closed the door. They did as was told and laid down to sleep.

“Uruha. Aoi. Sleep in your own rooms. Miyavi I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” Kai was making sure nobody had sex that night. He grabbed a pillow, blanket and laid down on the couch. Aoi and Uruha slept in their own rooms and Miyavi slept in Kai’s.

Everyone slept in the next morning. Miyavi finally awoke and went out to find Kai still asleep. He went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. The brunette smelled something burning and jumped off the couch, but found the soloist running around the kitchen.

“Need some help?” Kai asked.

“Please.” Miyavi turned with a sad face. The drummer moved him over and started over on the food. Aoi walked out of his room and into the living room.

“Morning.” He said yawning.

“Morning.” Kai said.

“What burned?”

“I’m leaving the kitchen.” Miyavi said and sat on the couch.

“He burnt the eggs.” Kai said smiling.

“Oh.” The raven said trying not to laugh. Then they heard a door open.

“Uruha are feeling ok?” Kai asked. Aoi turned and saw him red faced leaning on the wall.

“Yeah. My face broke my fall when tripped a minute ago.” The guitarist said rubbing his cheek.

“Looks like I’m not the only one having a bad morning.” Miyavi giggled.

“Where’s Holland and Reto?” Uruha asked looking around.

“That’s a good question.” Aoi said then knocked on their door. When they didn’t answer, he peeked in and saw them sleeping peacefully so he quietly closed the door.

“Shh. They’re sleeping.” Aoi whispered.

“Mmm.” Reita woke up with his head against Ruki’s chest. He raised up not waking him. He changed, took his medicine, and went out the door quietly. He saw Aoi, Uruha and Miyavi watching tv, Kai in the kitchen cooking, but he walked past them to the balcony door.

“Reita you’re up.” Aoi smiled.

“Yeah.” He whispered as he opened the door. He stepped out and closed it as lit himself a cigarette.  Aoi got up and walked out behind him.

“Rei, are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m an idiot.” The blonde said sitting on an orange chair.

“No you’re not. Why would say that?” Aoi asked sitting next to him.

“You were right. I only used Ruki.”

“No you didn’t. You love him.”

“Then why does it feel like I used him?”

“You guys argued. It happens. Don’t be so upset, Ruki already forgave you, and you forgave him.”

“I still feel like shit for what I did.” Reita said wiping his eyes.

“So does Ruki. And you will feel like that for a while so don’t dwell on it now.” Aoi said smiling.

Reita smiled and stood up. He walked to the railing looking out at the lake then looked down.“I’m hungry.”

“Then let’s eat and by the look of it, breakfast is done.” Aoi said pointing in at them eating at the table. Reita opened the door and saw Ruki coming out of the hallway. The raven walked past him and headed to the table with the others.

“Ruki.”

“Yeah?” The singer asked avoiding his eyes.

“Would you come out with me?” Reita asked opening the door again. The brunette turned and walked out onto the balcony, the bassist followed and closed the door.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Ruki asked.

“For last night. I’m sorry. Everything went so fast and you made me forget what happened. I didn’t mean use you.” Reita whispered trying not to cry.

“I should be the saying sorry, not you. I said those things. You have never used me and I know it. Even if you don’t love me.”

“Ruki.” The blonde turned him and kissed him, pushing against the railing. “I do love you. Please don’t tell me that you think I don’t.”

Ruki grabbed his lover’s head and kissed back roughly. The brunette slid his other hand into Reita’s pants and started fingering him. Reita moaned and put his head back as Ruki started sucking his neck. He felt the singer’s hard on against his. He slid his hand down the front of the brunette’s pants and started jacking him off. Ruki bit down his neck more, breaking the skin.

 _“Ruki. Sit down._ ” Reita ordered pulling his hand out. His lover did as was told and sat on the orange chair. The blonde unbuckled Ruki’s pants and pulled out his erection. He licked it slowly at first, teasing the vocalist. He looked up to see Ruki squeezing the chair handles, and so he gave the tip a kiss then started sucking on it.

“ _Reita. Please stop teasing me.”_ Ruki begged. The bassist smiled and devoured him sucking up and down even more slowly. Reita deep throated him until he felt Ruki’s course hair. The brunette grabbed the bassist’s head and started thrusting.

 _“Reita! I’m sorry.”_ Ruki pushed him down on his back and started thrusting on his face. The blonde wrapped his arms around Ruki’s waist, taking him all the way in. Ruki moaned out and came in his lover’s throat, making him choke.

“I’m so sorry.” Ruki said as he pulled out.

“It’s ok. It was good.”  

Ruki wiped the semen off the bassist’s face and kissed him.

“Ruki, I’m hard.”

“I’ll fix you.” The vocalist slid down, pulled Reita’s pants down and started sucking him. He stopped to nibble on Reita’s tip and then stuck two fingers in him. Reita whimpered as he concentrated on Ruki’s mouth. The brunette started licking circles on his lover’s dick then went down and sucked on his balls. He came back up and started sucking down on him again. The blonde spread his legs and rose his hips. The singer stuck in another finger in and started rubbing his prostate. Reita gasped as he thrusted his hips, coming. Ruki waited until he was done before he held the semen in his mouth, pulled his fingers out, slid up to Reita’s face and smiled. He opened Reita’s mouth and kissed him, pouring the semen into his mouth. The bassist swallowed it as he sat up kissing Ruki.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ruki said breaking from the kiss. Reita smiled, but it was quickly interrupted when the sound of gunshots went off.

“ _What the hell was that?”_ Ruki yelled grabbing his bloody arm.

 _“Ruki!”_ Reita put his hand on the singer’s arm. Holland ran out his room and saw Miyavi and Uruha on top of their lovers. He looked outside and saw the two laying on the ground not moving.

 _“Reita! Ruki!”_ Holland yelled running to the door, but more gunshots were fired. He dropped to the floor as bullets went through the glass. Reita got on top of Ruki and looked over the balcony. He yelped when his cheek was grazed by a bullet.

“Stay down!” Holland yelled. “Reto! How many shots did you have when he stole your gun.”

“All nine.”

“Shit. Three more.” Holland whispered to himself. He crawled to the door, opened it and waved for them to come in.

“We have to crawl in.” The blonde told Ruki. “Come on.” 

“You first.” The singer ordered, pushing him a little. Reita started crawling when Holland grabbed and pulled him in. Ruki turned over and started crawling as well. He didn’t get far however when more gunshots sounded and he curled up as bullets hit above him.

“ _Ruki!”_ Reita reached out for him.

 _“Don’t!”_ Holland yelled as he grabbed Reita, keeping him inside. There was one more gunshot that hit the side of the building and then it was silent. The officer grabbed Ruki’s shirt to pull him in and closed the door.

“That’s all the shots. Let me see your arm.” He pulled up Ruki’s sleeve and turned it. “It’s fine just a scratch. Reto bring the first aid kit. Is everyone all right?”

“We’re fine.” Kai said sitting up. Reto brought it in and handed it to Holland.

“Your cheek.” Ruki said putting his hand on Reita’s face.

“I’m fine. It just a graze.”

Holland bandaged up Ruki’s arm and patched up Reita’s face. The vocalist looked at his lover and saw him shaking.

“Reita.” Ruki said grabbing his hand. “It’s ok. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I…I thought I was going to lose you.” Reita started crying. _“When those bullets went over you. I wanted to run out and protect you, but I couldn’t.”_

Ruki grabbed and hugged him. The others watched and looked down trying not to cry at the fact that their friends were almost killed.

“Can’t he get more bullets?” Aoi asked.

“No. Only  police can buy bullets for theses guns.” Holland saw them get less tense. “Reto stay up here. Don’t open the door for anyone.”

“Where are you going?”

“Down to find where he was shooting.” He said walking to the door.

“Not by yourself.” Reto said running in front of him.

“Whose going to protect them if you’re gone too? Don’t worry I can take care of myself.” Holland said with a smile then left. They hung around waiting not doing anything, just sitting. Ruki held his lover, and rocked him, trying to calm him down. Miyavi was sitting against a wall, holding the drummer in his arms as his legs shook. Aoi and the honey blonde were sitting on the couch, leaning on each other.

Holland finally returned about an hour later, to them it felt like forever.

“It’s about time. What did you find?” Reto asked.

“Your gun and casings.” The officer held up a bag with a gun inside. “Reto, I need you to run this down to the lab.”

“Right.”

“Sakai called.” Ruki mumbled. “He said we have to go to another photo shoot.”

“Already, didn’t you guys already have one?” Holland asked.

“Yeah but since we can’t really do anything, its throwing him into a bind so we’re doing the photo shoot we were supposed to do two weeks from now.”

“Ok.” Holland said. They got their clothes changed and waited for their manager.

When he did show up, Holland called Reto and told him to meet them there. They got there did their hair and outfits and started the pictures.

“Reita.” The manager yelled from the other side of the room. “Come here.”

Reita walked over there and Ruki saw them going out the door together. He was about to follow, but the Kobayashi stopped him so he can do his pictures. The brunette was finally finished and looked around the room.

“Hey Aoi where’s Reita?” Ruki asked.

“I heard Sakai ask him to help bring something from his car in.” The raven said.

“Why would he ask him?”

“Why do you say that?” Holland walked up to them.

“Sakai has avoided asking him for help since he got hurt.”Ruki looked over at the door and started walking. “I’m gonna see what they’re doing.” Ruki headed down stairs and Holland followed. They saw the manager with a box going into a closet. “Sakai.” The singer caught his attention. “Where’s Reita?”

“I sent him up about ten minutes ago.” The manager was quick to respond.

“Holland he couldn’t have.” Ruki said looking up at the officer and saw him staring at the manager. They all looked at each other and rushed back up the stairs. When they got up to the top they quickly looked around before catching everyone’s attention. Nobody was going to leave the floor without permission.

“Reto, Uruha, Kai go make sure nobody leaves the studio. Tell them I said so. Miyavi, Sakai, go look outside around the building. Ruki and Aoi you’re with me, we’re going to check all the rooms.” Holland said walking back down the steps. They did as was told and started searching.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the band finds out that Reita has had a stalker for the past two months, things start to get crazy as they try to protect him and each other. His constant nightmares and poor health doesn't help. Things only get worse when they find out that this stalker is a serial rapist and killer. Unable to trust anyone, two officers are assigned to protect them and figure out who this stalker is before it's too late for all of them.

            “He’s not here.” Ruki said falling to his knees.

Holland looked down at him.“Let’s go question the staff.”

Aoi helped Ruki up and went back to the shoot so Holland and Reto could start asking questions. Miyavi walked in and saw the brunette with his head at his knees and Kai there sitting, rubbing his friend’s back.

“We couldn’t find him.” The soloist said sadly. He looked down when he saw Ruki’s wet face look up at him.

“He wasn’t inside. Holland and Reto are questioning everyone. Reto called missing persons and they set out a bulletin.” The drummer said as Miyavi sat down next to him and then Holland finally came over.

“I have to let everyone leave now that I have their information.” The officer saw the despair in their faces. “We should also get you guys back to the suite.”

“What? No we have to look for him!” Ruki was enraged.

“We can’t. We have nowhere to look. We have no leads.”

“I need to get to the office and inform everyone.” Sakai said rushing to the door.

“Wait. I need your statement.” Holland stopped him.

“Reto already got mine a minute ago.”

“Alright then.” The officer sighed. Their manager waved and headed down the stairs. The singer started crying and the other members tried to hold in their tears. The older officer looked sadly at them as the group thought up the worst case scenario.

“Hey Holland!” Reto came up to him. “Ok so I got the rest of them and I told them they could leave. But it doesn’t seem anybody knows anything. So what did Sakai say?”

“What do you mean?”

“His statement. What did he say about Reita?” Reto asked.

“You didn’t take his statement?” Holland asked angrily.

“No. He said you took it.”

“Wait why would he lie?” Uruha asked, looking up.

“He knows something.” Ruki said jumping out of his seat. Holland and the singer ran down the stairs, but he was gone when they got to the parking lot.

“He’s not answering.” Aoi said as he shut his phone.

“ _Shit!_ ” Ruki yelled. “He _knows where Reita is! He knows who that stalker is!_ _He played us!”_

“Holland, those are cameras aren’t they?” Miyavi asked pointing at them on the building.

“Yeah. Let’s go see what happened.” Ruki said.

“Where’s the security tapes at?” Holland asked when they walked into the shoot.

“There in that room.” Kobayashi pointed at a door across the room. “But you need the key, I’ll call the owner for you.”

“Please hurry.”

Reita felt trapped. He awoke with his wrists and ankles bound by rope. He tried to yell but he couldn’t get it out. He started feeling around and when he felt a tire, he knew he was in the trunk of a car. He felt it stop, then the engine shut off and the trunk popped open.

“He struggled a lot, but he’s unharmed.” He faintly heard his manager’s voice. “He’s going to be pretty out of it. I had to use a lot more sedative than I thought I would so there isn’t much left.”

“That’s fine.” It was that man. He tried to break free, but he couldn’t move. He felt the door open, but he couldn’t see a thing. He had been blind folded too.

“Oh my beautiful Reita.” The man came down and kissed him on the cheek. “He’s looks so nice tied up.” The man said lifting the blonde out of the trunk. He tried to scream again, but it only came out a soft moan. He felt himself being carried in somewhere. He was sure of the temperature change that he was inside a building or house now.

“Oh, Reita don’t worry you’ll feel good soon.” The man said as Sakai opened a door. Reita felt himself being put down on something cold and hard, but then his senses blurred out as he fell unconscious.

“I got here as fast as I could.” A young woman said opening the door. Ruki and the others jumped up as she walked past them and unlocked the door.

“Here.” She said opening the door. She sat down and rewound the tapes from the parking lot.

“There! Stop!” Holland pointed at the screen where they saw Reita and Sakai by his car. The blonde reached in the trunk and grabbed a box, then started walking back when the manger stabbed him in the neck with something.

“What the hell?” Ruki said. Reita fought back, but Sakai took out what seemed to be a needle and stuck him. The blonde finally fell onto the ground. He picked the bassist up and placed him in the trunk, then tied him up.

“He was here the whole time.” Ruki said falling to his knees. “We should have found him.”

“No I should have him.” Miyavi said.

“Stop blaming yourselves. It wasn’t you, it was our manager.” Kai whimpered. “Holland can’t you put a search out for his car?”

“Reto do it. We’ll stay here for now. When I get the call we’ll go find him.” He said to them. Reto called in the car and they sat down and waited except for Ruki. He kept re-watching the video over and over.

Reita awoke naked on his stomach. He looked up and saw his wrists bloody, tied with barb wire. He looked around and saw himself in a white room with trays covered with clothes. He was laying on a freezing, metal table.

“You’re finally awake.” The man said with a smile. He had been sitting in a chair by Reita. His hair was short and black. His jaw was squared, high cheek bones, scar that ran down his face, brown eyes, thin lips, and crooked teeth. He looked like the serial killer he was.

“W-why did you take me?” His voice shook.

“Oh, I didn’t take you. Your manager did, remember?” The man said. “Hey bro, he’s up!”

Sakai walked in and smiled at the blonde.

“Why?” Reita asked.

“Let me explain. My brother, Takeshi,  has been wanting you for a long time now. When he found out he could have anyone, he decided he wanted you. So I made him a deal that I would get you for him if he shared. We planned for a long time and then the opportunity came and I became you manager. I told him it’ll take awhile so he should be calm and wait. But he couldn’t so I would help by trapping women and men for him. Now we finally have you. My dear brother this is your early birthday present so play with it well and I would like a turn too when you’re done.” Sakai smiled.

“No problem, it’s the least I can do compared to what you’ve done for me.”

“ _You’re sick. You both are.”_

“ _Why you...”_ The manager growled as he walked over and punched Reita off the table. “Do not insult my brother that way. I would be nice if I were you since he’s your master now.”

The bassist watched as his manager left the room.

“Yeah. You have to call me master.” Takeshi said smiling, getting into the blonde’s face.

“Like hell I will.” Reita grunted. He yelped as he was picked up by his hair and was thrown back onto the table. Takeshi grabbed the bassist’s legs and tied them up on poles sticking up from the sides of the table. Then he came around hooked his hands to railing on the head of the bed.

“I have to clean you since that disgusting creature was in you.” Takeshi grabbed an antiseptic bottle and stuck it inside of Reita’s hole. He squeezed the bottle, making the liquid fill the blonde’s insides. He stuck a plug in it after he took the bottle out.

 _“It burns!”_ Reita yelled.

“That’s good. It means its cleaning. Yell. Come on no one will hear you.”

The blonde eyes widen and he bit his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound.

“I said yell!” Takeshi said squeezing Reita’s ribs. The bassist bit his lip so hard it bled, but he would not scream. Not for this man. His stalker got pissed but smiled. He unplugged Reita and allowed it to all drain out. There was relief in the blonde’s face. Takeshi untied his legs and flipped over onto his stomach. He raised Reita’s hips and entered him roughly.

“Yell out. You know this fells good.” Takeshi reached around and grabbed Reita’s cock, but stopped. “Get hard.” He ordered, jacking him off, but the blonde stayed limp. “ _Why won’t you get hard?”_

“Because,” Reita looked over his shoulder at the man and smiled. “Your nothing compared to Ruki. You’re puny. Ruki ripped me up when he fucked me.”

Takeshi pulled out. He went around and untied the barb wire. He grabbed Reita by the hair and threw him off the table.

“That’s fine.” He pulled a sheet off a tray. “I can still use my toys.” He held up a red ball gag. He pushed the blonde down and put the gag in his mouth. He then dragged Reita to the wall, pulled him onto his knees and put his hands in shackles on the wall. The bassist’s torso stuck out erotically as his arms were pulled back. Takeshi smiled as he walked back over to the table and grabbed something

“You know. You shouldn’t insult people so much, it’ll get you hurt.”  Takeshi let the end of a whip fall to the ground. Reita struggled to break free and the man smiled. He threw the whip back then struck the blonde’s chest and tears rolled down his eyes as it hit. The man whipped him a few more times and Reita cried, but he didn’t make a sound.

“I’ll make you scream yet.” Takeshi turned around and grabbed a large purple vibrator with rubber spikes covering it. He walked to Reita and bended over. He pushed it into him, but the blonde just glared at him. Takeshi smiled and turned it on high. It was moving so much it started to fall out. Reita winced and started shaking.

“We don’t need it falling out.” Takeshi  pushed it in all the way until his finger went in too. He pulled out a plug and stuck it in the hole so the vibrator wouldn’t come out. “Now don’t try and push it out, the plug is design were if it was pushed out the blades would slice anything. There are two prongs that I push when I pull it out, the prongs pull the blades in so that they won’t cut. Just so you know.” He stood up and walked over to the table. “Oh, yeah I forgot about this.” He held up a needle. He walked back to the blonde.

“This will make you feel really good.” He stuck the bassist’s arm with the clear liquid. Reita was starting to feel hot and was breathing hard. He felt himself getting turned on. The vibrator started to feel too good. Reita could no longer hold his voice in and started moaning as he thrusting into the air. The vibrator was starting to become too much. His mind started to go blank as he came on himself. Reita’s face was flushed red. Takeshi smiled and removed the gag and started kissing him. The blonde gladly kissed back and even shoved his tongue in the other’s mouth. His stalker pulled away with a grin on his face. He stood up, walked to the door, and he called for his brother. Reita looked up when he heard an extra set of footsteps and found Sakai smiling, but he didn’t care. He felt so hot and horny he lost his mind. The drug literally made him lose his mind. He watched as they both undressed. Takeshi took Reita out of the shackles and pulled the vibrator out. He laid on his back and pulled the blonde down on him. Reita’s body was limp from the aphrodisiac rushing threw his veins. His voice was not however as he was filled by the harden member.

“Brother, become one with us.” Takeshi said, laying Reita onto his chest as his brother walked over. He put dick in along with Takeshi’s. Reita jumped up from the surprise and put his hands on Takeshi’s chest. The two brothers alternated their thrust making him yell with pleasure. They pounded into him tearing him as they stretched him. His blood was their lube as they thrusted faster and harder. Drool came out of Reita’s mouth as he rode the both of them as they were fucking him.

  _“M-more! I want more!.”_ Reita begged _“Ruki!”_ Tears rolled down his face. Takeshi stopped and glared at him. He yelled as he threw the blonde off to the side.

“He won’t stop saying that name.” He said as he got up, then walked over to Reita’s body and started kicking it. Sakai stood up and put his pants back on.

“Takeshi. You need to train your slave a little more. A little drugged aphrodisiac won’t tame him.” The older brother walked out of the room. Takeshi bent over and grabbed Reita’s neck, choking him. The bassist kicked with all his might, when Takeshi did let go, Reita smiled.

“I love you Ruki.”

The brother slapped him across the face and flipped him over. He got up and grabbed a knife then lifted Reita’s hips then thrusted the knife in.

 _“R-Ruki”_ Reita started crying. The man picked the bassist up by the hair and placed him onto the table. He grabbed the barb wire and tied Reita’s arms back together. He wrapped some more around Reita’s neck and legs. The blonde was still lost in his world of pleasure, so Takeshi punched his head, knocking him out.

Holland got a phone call. He walked away as he answered it. Ruki was pacing around the room waiting for him to return and finally he did.

“So did they find the car?” Ruki asked impatiently.

“Better, they found where he lives and it’s not far.” Holland headed back down and they followed.

“I can’t let you guys come.” The officer stopped them from getting into the cars.

 _“Why not?”_ Ruki yelled.

“Because this is a police investigation and I cannot allow civilians to come.” Holland got in the car but Ruki stopped him from closing the door.

“My boyfriend is being hurt now. I’m able to do something. So please let me do it.” The singer begged.

“Holland please.” Aoi begged too.

“I’m so getting fired. Get in.” He said. Ruki and Aoi got into his car while Uruha, Kai, and Miyavi rode with Reto. They drove as fast as possible to the house.

They stopped a block away and got out.

“Listen all of you.” Holland stopped them. “We’re going in first and make the arrest when we find Reita we’ll let you in. Got it?”  None of them answered, but the officer started walking anyways. The two walked up to the door with their weapons drawn and knocked on it.

 _“_ This is the police open up!” Holland yelled. When no one came, he kicked the door open and they went in aiming their weapons. Takeshi yelled as he swung a bat at Holland and knocked his gun out of his hand. Reto aimed his gun, but Sakai ran out and grabbed the gun. However Reto wouldn’t let go. Holland started fighting with Takeshi over the bat. Ruki saw them and ran across the street with others behind him. He ran into the house and tackled Sakai. Reto grabbed the gun back and aimed it at him.

“Ruki hold him.” Reto ordered. As the singer did so, the manager was cuffed.

 _“No! Let go of him!”_ Takeshi yelled as he pushed Holland down and ran at them, but the officer grabbed his legs, tripping him. Ruki took Reto’s gun and pointed at Sakai.

 _“Where’s Reita?”_ Ruki pushed it at his head. _“Where?”_

“Ruki don’t!” Reto begged.

 _“Don’t touch me!”_ He warned, pressing the gun into the manager’s temple _. “Tell me now!”_

 _“Ok! I’ll tell you_.” Sakai cried.

“ _Don’t tell them!”_ Takeshi yelled still fighting with Holland. He punched him in the face and stood and ran towards them. Aoi came in and swung a pipe at Takeshi’s head, knocking him onto his back. Holland got up and cuffed him before he could get up.

“He’s down the hall in last room on the right. Just go down the stairs, he’s there.” The manager had pissed himself. The brunette dropped the gun and went running to the room.  The door was locked, but he broke it down and ran down the stairs, but almost fell at the sight of his lover. He was bloody, bound by barb wire, a knife in his ass and his head bleeding. 

“Reita.” Ruki cried. “ _Help!”_

Aoi ran down stopped in shock, making Uruha bump into him. Miyavi ran past them and grabbed wire cutters off a tray.

“Move.” The soloist said as he pushed Ruki away. He cut the wire off his friend, careful not cut him more.

“Holland called for an ambulance.” Kai said at the door. Miyavi went to cut the Reita’s feet down, but Ruki stopped him.

“You’ll hurt him.” He said pointing at the knife. The guitarist was shocked to see it and moved the cutters away. The singer walked over to Reita’s head and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Reita.” Ruki whispered. “I love you.” He walked back over to the knife and grabbed the handle. He gently started to pull it out when the blonde jolted up. He screamed out, the pain had woken him. The brunette let go and ran to his side.“Reita.”

 _“R-Ruki it hurts! It Hurts!”_ He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“I’m going to make it stop. Just calm down.” The vocalist said walking back to the knife.

_“Ruki d-don’t, please don’t leave me!”_

“I’m not going to leave you.” Ruki said. “Miyavi hold him down.”

The rainbow haired man ran and held Reita’s shoulders down, Aoi and Uruha came down and held his arms down.

“Wait.” Kai said coming up to Ruki. “Listen if you pull it out, it’ll cause more damage. Put your fingers in and spread him and I’ll pull out the knife.” Ruki just stared at him, but Reita still screaming made him look back at it. “Trust me.” The drummer said. The brunette cautiously put his fingers in his lover and pulled him open. Kai slowly and carefully pulled the knife.

Reita felt the knife exit him and started breathing slower. “Ruki.”  They let go of his arms and shoulders.

“Reita. Hang on an ambulance is coming.” Ruki said walking over and kissed him as he fainted.

Reita opened his eyes and saw Ruki’s chest moving up and down. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital.

“Ruki?” The blonde whispered shaking him a little. “Ruki?”

Ruki blinked while waking up. “Rei, you’re awake.” He pulled his lover’s head into a kiss.

“Ruki, what happened? How did I get here?” Reita asked as he sat up looking around and saw the others in sleeping bags.

“Careful. You’re still hurt.” Ruki sat up with him. “They gave you morphine to get rid of the pain.”

The singer grabbed and pulled him down onto the bed and got over him. Ruki kissed him roughly, but he liked it and wanted more. He put his hand through the brunette’s hair pulled him more into the kiss. Reita thrusted his hips against Ruki’s. His lover pulled away. “I love you.”

Reita smiled “I love you too.”

“You guys really shouldn’t be doing that.” They saw Kai standing by the bed.

“I couldn’t help it.” Ruki said getting off him, but Reita stopped him and started kissing him again. The drummer separated them and pulled the singer off him.

“Reita take it easy. You’ve been asleep for a week now.” Aoi said standing at the end of the bed.

“A week?” Reita raised up and saw Miyavi and Uruha sitting up.

“You don’t remember?” The soloist asked.

“I remember waking up and that man, Takeshi, was there. He and Sakai. I remember Takeshi entering me and trying to get me hard, but I told him he couldn’t. I think I provoked him. He dragged me and chained me up and then he started whipping me. I remember he stuck me with a needle, but I don’t remember anything after that.”

“Reita I’m sorry.” Ruki squeezed his hand. “I should’ve protected you, but I couldn’t.”

“They got them right?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah. We did.” Holland said walking into the room. “We have enough evidence to charge them that we won’t need your testimony, if you don’t want to do it.”

“No I don’t. I don’t think I could through that again.” He whimpered, but sighed. “Hey Holland, do you think we could stay Reto’s suite for a few more days.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind.” The officer smiled.

Reita was released from the hospital a week later, fully healed, except the broken rib. They headed to Reto’s suite for vacation time.

“Ruki?” Reita asked, laying with him on the bed.

“What?” Ruki looked at him.

“You wanna play that game with Miyavi and Uruha?”

“Sure.” Ruki pulled off his shirt, then Reita’s as he pulled down the brunette’s pants and started licking him. The bassist sucked a little and nibbled on the tip of the hard on.

“I can’t wait any more. Get on me.” Ruki begged. Reita stopped and got onto the singer, pushing himself down onto Ruki’s thick, long cock.

“ _R-Ruki.”_ Reita’s face blushed feeling Ruki getting harder inside of him. The singer pushed him down as he thrusted himself up. Reita moaned and started riding with the thrusts. The singer reached up and started jacking Reita off, making him turn red with pleasure.

“ _Reita!”_ Ruki flipped over putting Reita on his back and started going faster. Ruki dug his nails into Reita’ s skin and scratched down his thighs.

 _“Ow! Ruki! It Hurts! Slow Down!”_ Reita started crying from Ruki’s brutal thrusts.

“ _Reita! Reita! Reita!”_ Ruki grabbed the blonde’s arms and held them down as he kissed him. “ _Reita! I’m about to…”_ The singer came deep inside of Reita

 _“Ruki!”_ Reita came soon after, a shot it out all over his lover’s chest. _“Ruki...I’m sorry, I made a mess.”_

The vocalist smiled. “That’s ok. We’ll clean it up together.”

 _“Miyavi! Kai!”_ They heard their friends hitting their climax across the hallway..

 _“Uruha faster!”_ They heard Aoi begging.

 _“Aoi I coming!”_  

“I can’t believe it. I think they just beat us.” Miyavi said looking at the door.

“Which one?” Kai asked.

“Reita and Ruki. Uruha may have lasted longer, but Ruki sure did make Reita yell.” Miyavi got red and covered his face.

“What?”

“Thinking about it…made me horny again.” The soloist giggled.

“Ruki.” Reita got back on top of him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” The blonde blushed and smiled. Ruki’s eyes widen surprise. “What?” Reita asked tilting his head with a slight frown.

“You had real smile on your face.” Ruki put his hand on the blonde’s cheek. “It was beautiful. I love you too.”

Reita smiled again and kissed him. “Wanna play again?”


End file.
